Rhonda's Revenge
by Helga G. Pataki
Summary: Helga's on a bit of a tirade with her sister looming on returning home; possible for good. She lashes out at everyone, Pushing one of Rhonda's buttons to far. She finds and follows Helga to give her a piece of her mind, but finds out more then expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 1 **

**Knowing**

**A/N Alright I've started up with a new beta, so my other works may be a little laggish in updates right now, but I promise you geek baits that I'll post new stuff as soon as it's ready. In the mean time, I think I'll start posting some of my shorter works to keep you people entertained. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-Maybe I should just write this on my profile as many times as they ask for it. I don't own Hey Arnold, if I did TJM would've been made, there'd be a sixth and seventh season at the very least, and I'd be dancing the 'I'm crazy' dance in the foyer of my awesome mansion.**

Tick, tick, tick, tick, BRIIIINNNGGG

After another long day of learning at PS 118; a boy with a football shaped head walks out of school with his best friend walking right beside him. The boy was wearing his standard blue shirt but with one noticeable difference, and that difference was a large black stain in both the front and back.

"You know, Arnold, after a day like today, any normal person would be plotting revenge for the things that Helga did. I mean she seemed extra volatile today."

Arnold just stared at his best friend. "Volatile? Kind of a big word for you, you been hanging out with Phoebe a lot more recently, huh?"

"Don't change the subject." A blush started creeping onto her face

"Right. Well, I heard from Sheena that she overheard what Helga said on the bus this morning. Apparently Olga's been home for the last couple of days and she's been trying to get a teaching job closer to home." Arnold frowned briefly at the last words that came from his mouth. He himself had no problems with Olga, but her being home made it more difficult for him at school.

"Which means we may need to get used to the new Helga, right?" Gerald looked his best friend in the eyes when he said this. "Cause it wasn't just you she lost it on today. She was being meaner to everyone In general. Heck, Harold's probably still trying to get the rest of that 'tuna fish surprise' off of his clothes."

"So she was treating me worse than usual and probably started treating others like how she used to treat me in other words."

"Pretty much, though she's been leaving me alone for some weird reason; Phoebe probably asked her not to kill me." Arnold looked like he was about to say something else, but Gerald shot him one of those looks that said 'don't even ask.'

"Don't worry about it too much, Helga always finds some way of chasing Olga off. I just hope she does it soon. Why does she hate her sister so much anyway? I mean from what we saw she was always so nice."

"Beats me Arnold we'll just need to take it one step at a time."

"What do you mean- Oof." Arnold ran into someone as he turned a corner before he heard a familiar scowl and retort.

"Arnold!" Helga went wide eyed for a few seconds before she recomposed herself. 'You'd think that I'd be used to this by now.'"I… mean… watch where you're going, football head." She regained her usual bully composure.

"Nice bumping into you to Helga." Arnold looked annoyed as he dusted himself off.

"Whatever. Just stop bumping into me all the time." She spoke as she left for her house down the street Arnold and Gerald just came from.

"See?" Gerald asked matter-of-factly. He had his hands out in the direction she went.

"That was actually normal," Arnold pointed out. "We seem to bump into each other a lot, and the response she gives is usually the same."

"Whatever, Arnold. Just remember to keep your distance until Olga goes home. That way we can keep you from receiving bodily harm." He eyed his best friend carefully.

"You're too harsh on her, Gerald. I mean it's true that she's mean on a regular basis, but she's been known to have her nicer moments to. I'm sure if we talk to her we can get to calm down a bit." Arnold said with those ever hopeful eyes. Gerald just stared at him skeptically.

"You're a bold kid Arnold, Crazy, but bold."

"Rhonda, I don't know what you expect from her, she always gets like this when her sister's around. I don't get why you always get so uptight." Nadine was walking out with a bubble gummed Rhonda. Thanks to a prank that Helga pulled earlier in the day, Rhonda's hair was now coated with the sticky stuff.

"Uptight? These beautiful locks of mine are going to have to be shaved off to get this stuff out of my head and you think I'm uptight?" Rhonda was still furious over the whole situation.

"Alright, so you do have reason to me angry at her," Nadine was a little hurt from her best friend snapping at her. "Just don't forget, you can't exactly do much against her, she can beat you up without much difficulty, the brains of P.S.118's smartest kid, and there isn't anything we can use to blackmail her with." Nadine looked ahead and saw where they had to part ways. There houses were on opposite ends of the neighborhood, so they often split-up about half way through there walk home.

"I know, I think the reason she pulls all of these pranks is cause she knows others can't do the same to her. Mommy and Daddy can't even buy her family off cause they have their own business. They said that, and I quote, 'The day that Big Bob Pataki sells the beeper emporium is the day you pry it from my cold dead hands.' I've tried everything and it seems like nothing ever works. I guess I'll just see you later Nadine, I don't want to bight your head off again and I'd rather cut this hair off in the dignity of my own home." Nadine nodded and left at the intersection, bidding a fond farewell to her friend.

"Just great, Helga I hope you get all of what's coming to y-" before she could finish her though, she spotted a familiar sight; Arnold bumping into Helga, Helga insulting him, and Helga walking off. She was looking even more annoyed. _'Does she ever change at all, I mean, come o-.'_ Then she noticed something odd. Helga was coming back and looked like she was starting to follow Arnold maintaining a safe distance so she wouldn't be spotted. _'This is interesting; maybe I should follow to see what she's up to.'_ She began following the follower, using the same style set by her shifty classmate. She was too far away to hear what Arnold was saying but she didn't dare get any closer. She saw that after a few moments of moving from lamppost to behind garbage cans Helga ducked into a small alleyway and hid behind a dumpster.

"Oh, Arnold, you honestly think I'm not that bad, maybe you do see through this cold bully exterior of mine to see the goodness buried beneath. Oh my angel, why can't actually show this side to you and be nice for once, openly nice as opposed to your day to day torment." She looked like she was holding something bus Rhonda couldn't make out what it was.

'_This voice… is that really Helga, she talking so, so nicely about Arnold, is she… no-no-no-no-no-no-no… that is not possible, I mean come on, really.'_

"Oh, my darling angel, I know that you deserve someone so much better than me but I can't seem to bring myself to give up, every time I try, I feel more empty inside then I could ever hope to bare, if I truly loved you, I wouldn't be so cruel to you, I always feel so ashamed that I seem to cling to the secret of my love for you more than actually showing you the love and adoration someone like you deserves."

'_Love… as in LOVE, love … that's kind of a strong emotion for a nine year old… especially one that seemed as uncaring as Helga.'_ Helga continued on with her monologue.

"Oh well, I can't exactly do much about it right now. As long as Olga's home the only emotion I might be able to get out is anger. I can't restrain myself when she's around, I guess for now I'll just have to take comfort in the fact that no one else knows about my secret… at least… no one I don't trust. If the school found out how much of a love-sick loon I was I'd probably be laughed out of the city…" Before she could say anything else she began to hear faint wheezing, she looked around and saw Brainy poking his head out of a trash can, he got hit hard by Old Betsy before she left the ally the opposite way of where she came in. Rhonda just stood there in awe for a few moments before making herself even remotely visible. A plethora of emotions seemed to be passing over face before it finally decided to rest on one, an evil grin formed from her lips.

"Oh, this is just too good."

**A/N Alright you chuckleheads don't forget to read, review, and praise my awesomeness as future world ruler, Also tell me if you think that I made Rhonda sound ok, it's hard to get into a rich persons character (snooty). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 2**

**The Call**

**A/N Alright, so I did a little improvising with names in this chapter. I have no idea what the names are of Nadine's parents. Not a clue. So I improvised, if you don't like it, shoot me.**

**Audience: readies rotten tomatoes **

**Me: Have you people ever heard of figures of speech, honestly.**

**Disclaimer: Grrrr … I don't own Hey Arnold, but I will one day, when you all bow before the new dictator of the world. My plans for world domination shall not be stopped!**

Rhonda ran home after that with a mixture of emotions. Shock, confusion, fear, excitement, you name it, it was there. Rhonda had asked for a secret, and apparently the gods above also held the ideology of what Rhonda wants, Rhonda gets. Before she even thought of doing anything though, she absolutely knew that she should call someone first and tell her exactly what happened. This was too big to just keep bottled up and contemplate on her own; she needed the aid of her best friend to think of the perfect way of using this information, and a way to use it without feeling Helga's wrath in the process.

She ran into her room and picked up her phone all in what seemed like a single motion, her parents barely realized she was home from the vague red and black blur she made through the foyer. She pounded her best-friends number with speed that defied the laws of texting. She heard the dial tone. _'I only hope she's home, this is the biggest little scoop of gossip since the Arnold loves Lila fiasco.'_

"Hello?"

"Nadine! I'm so glad you're home; you are not going to believe what I just overheard. I know we just split but this absolutely could not wait." Rhonda was so quick to start talking that she forgot to make sure it was in fact Nadine.

"Oh, Rhonda! Nadine isn't home yet, but she should be any second now. Sorry, but you kind of went nuclear before I could stop you." Rhonda's eyes widened a little bit before she realized who was on the other end of the line. Nadine and her mother sounded just alike on the phone.

"Oh, hi Bernice, sorry I'm a little excited." Still in preteen girl talking mode she waited a few seconds for Nadine to pick up.

"Rhonda, what's up, this must be big if you're calling right away like this."

"Nadine, you're probably not going to believe this, heck I heard it myself and _**I**_ don't believe it."

"Rhonda, remember what we talk about, calm down a little first then talk."

"Right, sorry." Nadine heard a few deep breaths before she heard Rhonda continuing. "Alright, so you're familiar with the way that Helga treats Arnold, how she seems to pick on him more than anyone else, right?" Rhonda sounded a little less hysterical now, though she still had a tint of overexcitement in her voice.

"It's kind of obvious, what of it?"

"Well, I think I might've figured out why, and if we can get the proof, then we'll be able to bring the beast to her knees, and it involves Arnold."

"OK now I'm interested, anything to get out of trying to find the scattered remnants of my bug collection when she decides to have fun with lower classman."

"Well, you're going to think I'm a complete and total whack-job at first, but here's the scoop. Helga, the same person that has been instilling fear into our hearts from the days of pre-school, has the hugest crush on Arnold." _'I just can't bring myself to say the L word yet. Not until I get more evidence._' There was a pause on the other end of the line that lasted for a few seconds, before coming back with a reply.

"You're right."

"You mean you believe me?"

"No, I think you're crazy. Start explaining, because you're going to need a lot of evidence to prove get me to believe you."

"Well after we split up to go to our respective houses. I spotted the very usual sight of Helga and Arnold bumping into each other and Helga treating Arnold like dirt. Here's the thing though. After they bumped into each other, she followed Arnold for a little bit and I thought it was suspicious, so I followed her, thinking that she was up to something. After a while, Helga stopped following Arnold and ducked into an alleyway. She ended up confessing her undying love for him hiding behind a dumpster. A habit I wouldn't mind my stalker taking up…"

"Wait a minute, back up here. LOVE, as in the emotion that's a cut above like-like, something nine year old usually only feels for family members." Rhonda replied realizing her own slipup.

"Yes, the L word now can we please continue with the fascinating piece of info here. I almost died from all of the possible scandals we have here. Bully in love with victim, psychopath has a heart, asthma kid knows all."

"Wait a minute, Brainy?" She was perplexed by the last bit if info.

"He was in the background, hiding in a trashcan. He surfaced before Helga left and got punched in the nose."

"So that's why his glasses are always broke. I'm still not entirely convinced though, what circumstantial evidence can you provide me so we can keep this alive as an actual rumor, if it does turn out to be true?"

"Well, we know of a few things, first off, there exists pink book of unknown origins found by one Gerald Johansen that rests in Arnold's room in the boarding house. Inside that book exists a number of poems declaring someone's love for Arnold, who do we know of in our school that absolutely loves pink and decided to rip out the last page before anyone could read it; said page having a name that had a name that started with H written on it."

"Helga." Nadine was taken aback a little bit, as she remembered the incident Rhonda was talking about.

"Second piece of evidence is a squawking parrot that's now pushing up daisies, thanks to the pet of Helga. That pet was reciting a poem, over and over again, but died before it could say the last line. It was a rhyming poem, and the word it would've rhymed with was whacky. Who do we know that has the last name that rhymes with the word, Whacky?"

"Helga G. Pataki." Rhonda was starting to make good points. They were things you wouldn't get if you weren't looking for them. You had trouble finding the inconsistencies unless you could link the events together and knew what to look for.

"Third piece of evidence, last Valentine's Day; Arnold spoke about the wonderful time he had with someone that impersonated his French pen pal Cecile. He described her as a tall individual with blonde hair and blue eyes, who do we know like that?"

"Helga, ok Rhonda, I'm adequately convinced for the most part. For the sake of evidence though, we should ask Arnold to borrow that pink book of his tomorrow. Just so we can prove it with the handwriting."

"I agree completely, but to be on the safe-side I think you should be the one to do it. I have a plan to that should keep her from killing us."

"About that, what exactly do you intend to use this gossip. I don't know about you, but I don't feel overly well just throwing this info out there. It'd be a bit, cruel, I mean I don't like Helga that much but this seems like a secret that could destroy her reputation at school entirely. If she is in love with Arnold, I don't know how I feel about using that." Nadine's honest streak was starting to show.

"Oh, Nadine, Helga is not the kind of person that your big heart should go out to. Think about all of the people she's been cruel to over the years, the hundreds of pranks we've pulled, the bugs she's stolen from your collection, the spitballs she shoots, the tags she's cut out of my designer clothes, and all the first graders she's pushed down in the hallway, this is justice for them and for us." There was a long pause on the other end of the line that was, more than likely, Nadine weighing out the options,

"Alright, what's the plan?" Rhonda heard from the other end of the line.

"Just one simple word my friend, blackmail."

**A/N you'll start getting to the fun stuff next chapter. Will Helga slowly wring Rhonda's neck? Will she outsmart her? Will I stop asking pointless questions that only I know the answers to? I'm not sure but I'll have the next chapter posted some time tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N I'm just going to say this ahead of time. I loved writing this chapter. I don't know why but Rhonda was a favorite of mine when watching the show. Third on the list, behind Helga and Phoebe, (Arnold placed fourth; Too much of a goody two-shoes). I think it all came out quite nicely. **

**Disclaimer – Yeah, somewhere between here and yesterday, I mysteriously acquired rights to the show. . ARE YOU AS DENSE AS ARNOLD.**

"MIRIAM!" Helga stared down to a sleeping Miriam. She was running late for school, again, looking for her lunchbox, which had been conveniently misplaced by Miriam when she was '_packing her lunch'_. Olga had gone out with '_daddy_' so she was alone with Miriam, which wouldn't be a problem ordinarily, but she had got it in her head to '_make her daughter her lunch'_ so Helga now had no idea where her lunchbox was. Miriam, wake up already, tell me where my stupid lunchbox is so I can go to school. Then you can sleep the day away."

"Unh, oh, hi sweaty," Miriam was as lackluster as ever, when she woke up. Helga had gotten used to it at this point. "Do you need something?"

"Just my lunchbox, I need it to go to school, you know the place I go for a 'quality education' and keep out of you and Bob's hair. All I need is my lunchbox, so I need you to you to tell me where you put it. It's not in the cupboard, on the table, or in the refrigerator."

"Uh, right, hold on." She walked over to the stove and pulled the lunchbox out of the oven. Here you go sweetie." Still lackluster in speaking, she went back to the table and laid her head back down on the counter. '_What makes this worse is how perky she was when Olga's in the room._' Her signature scowl came to her face before she even left the door.

"Oh! Hello, Helga." Rhonda had gone out of her way to make sure that she was at Helga's bus stop. Thanks to Miriam actually waking up, she had gotten there a little earlier than usual. The bus was set to come in about ten minutes. Helga raised an eyebrow with the appearance of the gossip queen of PS 118.

"What's up princess, I figured you wouldn't have shown up today as much as you were complaining about your hair." Helga's face started to change from her signature scowl to her evil grin. She laughed to herself a bit. She turned away from Rhonda and stood close to ledge that led into traffic.

'_Oh we'll see who's laughing soon._' She had to fight the urge to push the one responsible for her wearing a wig we're her beautiful once stood into the street. "I'm so happy to see you. I wanted to have a short chat with you before we start school. It involves Arnold…"

Helga started to tense up a little bit. "Football Head?" she turned around to face Rhonda with eyes wide for a split second. "What about him. You think I'm being too ruthless or something. Get in line you're not the first one to comment on my '_anti-social behavior_'"

'_Wow, that's an understatement_.' "Actually it has more to do with something else. You see I was walking home the other day, and I happen to stumble upon a very interesting site." Helga was quiet and expressionless now, listening to every word the gossip queen said. She cleared her throat before she continued.

"Oh, Arnold, you honestly think I'm not that bad, maybe you do see through this cold bully exterior of mine to see the goodness buried beneath. Oh my angel, why can't actually show this side to you and be nice for once, openly nice as opposed to your day to day torment. Oh, my darling angel, I know that you deserve someone so much better than me but I can't seem to bring myself to give up, every time I try, I feel more empty inside then I could ever hope to bare, if I truly loved you, I wouldn't be so cruel to you, I always feel so ashamed that I seem to cling to the secret of my love for you more than actually showing you the love and adoration someone like you deserves." Rhonda was actually a little shocked she remembered the monologue word for word. One thing was for sure though; she was nowhere near as shocked as Helga was. She no longer had any color left in her face, the mouth that was once closed hung just a few inches above the ground, the eyes that were once expressionless were wide and held pupils as tiny as the ends of needles, and the face as a whole said one thing; horror.

"Ho… who tol… I mean when wer…" No part of Helga's mind seemed to be working at the moment. She tried to think of a way to talk her way out of this but to no avail. She thought she was experiencing the worst nightmare she had ever had, but reality slapped her in the face with a wakeup call when pinching herself didn't work.

"You know you shouldn't have your mouth open like that unless you're helping Nadine get back the bugs she's lost thanks to you." Rhonda continued to smile at what a defeated Helga. Out of options she resorted to what she knew best, intimidation.

"Look, princess, if you even so much as tell another living soul about this, I will make sure the next place you wake up is a pine box buried under Principal Wartz's garden." She mustered up the meanest most terrifying look possible, only to see Rhonda un-phased.

"Oh, I think you're going to want to listen to what I have to say. I would never dream of telling another person about this." Helga began to sigh, but was cutoff. "After all, gossip like this comes but once in a life time; and I couldn't dream of plastering this in the school newspaper… right away." Rhonda had that superior attitude running into overdrive, to the point that you could hear the condescending tone in her voice. "Gossip like this, considering how much I hate who the gossip is from, should be used in the oldest form of enjoyment, blackmail." Helga proceeded to snap she grabbed Rhonda by the shirt and thrust her up against the bus-stop sign.

"Oh, come off it Rhonda, it'd take five minutes of damage control to debunk this '_hot piece of gossip_' after all these years, people are thoroughly conveinced that I hate first thing those chuckle-heads are going to do is call you as crazy as your stalker and the only thing that'd come of it would be your new living quarters, and I don't think you'd like hospital beds."

Rhonda just continued to grin. "Oh I thought you'd do something like this, so I just _had_ to take out a little insurance policy. You wouldn't believe what I was able to get my hands on. Though I must say, your handwriting is very distinguishable; I'm actually shocked Arnold didn't realize who actually wrote those lines of poetry in that Pink Book of yours, I mean your signature in the yearbook is a dead ringer for the poetry in that book." Helga was starting to look a little desperate. '_How did she…?_' Reasserting her look, she continued to stare Rhonda down.

"You're still forgetting one key-thing here princess. There won't be a mouth to spew this gossip in a few seconds. Then I'll just take my book back and that'll be one less thing to worry about Arnold figuring out." Helga's fist clenched as she pulled back getting ready to make contact, but was stopped by Rhonda's last few words, words that had drained any and all hope from Helga's eyes…

"You don't actually think I was dumb enough to bring the book with me do you? The book's in a safe place." Rhonda actually looked a little offended. "Somewhere you won't get to, I even told somebody to go to that hiding place and use all of the juicy gossip held within its contents if anything were to happen to me." Rhonda actually looked a little offended. With that, Helga fist fell limp to the ground. She just stood there with the expression of defeat she had before. She returned Rhonda to the ground she held her above before she gave in. Her heart seemed to sink lower than it had before.

"So… blackmail huh? What exactly does that entail?" Helga's voice was uneasy as she spoke these words; any and all 'Pataki pride' had gone out the window.

"It's the standard blackmail that we nine year olds come up with; you have to be my slave, simple right. In and out of school, you take orders from me, no ifs, ands, or buts. _I'm_ the boss now, and whatever _I_ say goes." Helga shivered a bit, remembering the words she said during pre-school. She nodded slowly, still bearing a colorless face. Right at that time the bus showed up housing the many kids of PS 118. The doors opened and Rhonda went in first. Helga stood still for a few seconds before getting on. She passed Arnold along the way as Rhonda patted the seat next to her with a victorious grin on her face.

**A/N like I said; fun to watch, Oh and be sure to remind your friends and family of the three Bs, blackmail, bribery and brutality. Remember those and they'll be a cackling antagonist in no time. (Mu-ha-ha) Next chapter will be up tomorrow. (Unless I get some of my work back from my new Beta, then it'll be my crossover that get's updated. Zelda's on hiatus until writers block for that story is gone.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

**The Risks**

**A/N ok people, running on very little sleep and a firm love of writing, I give you chapter four. Hope you geek-baits enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – Oh Arnold, if only I owned your show. If only I had influence over those chuckleheads in command of nickelodeon, I'd have written so many more episodes and produced the Jungle Movie for all to see. But alas I don't so, I'm stuck writing amazing fan-fictions. (Lovesick sigh.) **

**That never get old.**

_'OK so this might not be so bad. I mean what's the worst that Rhonda can come up with. I mean it's not so bad, so my deepest darkest secret has been revealed to the person that you never wanted to find out above everyone else. So what bordering on living your worst nightmare come true, right? As long as I keep princess happy I'll get to continue hiding in the shadows right.' _Helga was thinking to herself as she was carrying out the first thing she was charged with, carrying all of Rhonda's books for her into class. _'Oh, who am I kidding, this is the worst possible set of circumstances possible. Rhonda's going to drive my completely and totally insane, worse than that her lovesick stalker, Curly. I need to figure out how to get out of this, and fast.'_

"Oh Helga," Rhonda was being careful at the moment. '_Oh, this is going to be so much fun.' _"Could you be a dear and drop my things off at class, I need to talk with a few people real quick, but I'll meet you in front of the girls bathroom in about five minutes." The school busses had arrived about five minutes early. Thanks to that they now had twenty minutes before class started, and she'd be free of Rhonda for a few hours.

"Do I have a choice?" Helga asked sarcastically.

"Not really, oh and you might want to cut the attitude. If you push me too far I might accidentally submit one of your poems under your name, we wouldn't want that now would we." Rhonda smiled at Helga and laughed a little when all of the color drained from her face again.

"No, we really wouldn't want that."

"Now how do you respond to me when I tell you to do something?" That old condescending voice had returned. 'Does she really need to rub it in _this_ much, I mean Crimany.' Arnold turned the corner and overheard the last few words that Rhonda spoke before stopping to listen.

"Yes, ma'am," she died a little inside as she uttered the words.

"Good, I'll see you in a few." Rhonda left in the direction of the girl's bathroom, as Helga went into the classroom.

_'What was that all about?'_ Arnold began to think to himself.

H A H A H A H A

"Nadine, please tell me you got all of the stuff in order," Rhonda looked to her best friend with a little worry. It had been her choice to jumpstart the plan a little bit.

"I got everything, don't worry about it. I talked to Arnold and got the pink book from him. I told him that you and I might have a better chance to figure out who the book belonged to." She smiled at Rhonda as she spoke the last few words, but that smile disappeared before she continued. "I'm still not completely comfortable with this though. I mean the stuff she did to us weren't that bad."

"Not that bad." She reached up and pulled off a wig that looked exactly like her old her showing the scattered remains of what was left. "Look at the damage her most recent prank did to me. She's had this coming to her for far too long." Rhonda had a fiery glare begin to form. Nadine would've probably laughed a little at the hair if it wasn't for that stare. "Still, I'm glad you got the book. I was sweating bullets when I was talking to her at the bus-stop. Let me see it real quick." She looked through the book and tore out a page. "This should do it. With this, she'll know without a doubt that we have evidence to prove her feelings." Rhonda put the wig back on and stuffed the page in her pocket.

"We might want to get something a little bit more conclusive though. I mean we can only hold onto the book for so long until Arnold asks for it back."

"Right, but for right now, we'll use this as our trump card against Helga. As long as you're the one that hides it; she'll look all over the place, thinking of places I'd hide the book."

"Just don't overdo it. We don't know how much weight this secret carries with Helga yet. Just keep it at a low level until we know how far she's willing to cover for her own secret, and try and find something else to use." Nadine was worried. Helga had always been a wild card. If you got her on her side then you were usually golden, mainly because no one was willing to stand against her, with the exception of Arnold.

"Hi Rhonda, Nadine, You guys are here early." It was Gerald that said hi, followed by a greeting from (speak of the devil) Arnold.

"Yeah, so Rhonda glad to see that all of your hair wasn't ruined by Helga's prank the other day." Arnold laughed a little bit. He felt guilty for doing so, but that one was a work of genius.

"Uh... yeah," She looked a little nervous. 'They shouldn't know anything, so why do I feel so weird.'

"Don't worry; I'm sure Helga will be a little bit more bearable today." Rhonda elbowed Nadine, signaling her to shut up.

"Yeah see you later guys." Rhonda began walking in the direction of the girl's bathroom. Nadine started off to class.

"Well that was weird, Rhonda seemed so jumpy." Gerald had a perplexed look on his face.

"I saw Rhonda sitting next to Helga on the bus this morning. It's weird but I think she's got something on her."

"Well how do you like that, apparently someone decided to take revenge on your behalf, though I guess it'd be on behalf of the whole school." Gerald laughed a little bit before he saw a slightly frantic Helga walking in the direction of the bathroom.

"This isn't funny. We should help Helga, it wouldn't be right if we just let her twist around like this. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh come on Arnold, with all of the stuff she's done to you over the years. You should be the first one to jump in the get Helga band wagon. I know you're too nice to do it yourself, but you could at least let other people make use of it." Gerald had this look on his face that seemed adamant. He didn't want to help Helga. He probably disliked her more than Arnold did.

"But… "

"No."

"Alright, fine then look at it his way. If Rhonda has something on Helga, then that means she has influence over her." Gerald lost that adamant look. "Do you really want the school bully under the complete control of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd?"

"Arnold, did I say that I wasn't going to help, I meant that I wouldn't enjoy helping her, you know I always got your back, right?"

"Alright, then let's get to it already then?

**A/N Ok, so this chapter isn't as long as the other chapters and for that I apologize. I was in a bit of hurry but I was able to get everything out there. I had to get up a little earlier so I lost a little bit of time when I was writing. (I type when I get a chance, and that's usually after work at 11 pm). Hope you enjoyed it and I'll post something new tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 5**

**The Terms**

**A/N It takes a nut-job to understand a nut-job. That's my mantra, at least for right now. I have been dying to introduce Curly into this story. I love his fits of insanity, his attempts to attack Rhonda and smother her with love (so to speak), and his over the top reactions to pointless issues. His Psychosis is just what this story needed.**

**Disclaimer – Free the animals, I mean I don't in any way own Hey Arnold.**

**(Puts on face-paint) Now if you'll excuse me. (Runs in direction of nick studios in a black thief costume.)**

The two of them glared at each other briefly before they started talking. Rhonda had her wig on but it was a little crooked, while Helga had gone from frantic to holding back laughter.

"Inside." she commanded. Rhonda pointed to the girl's bathroom as she spoke. They both walked in, much to the chagrin of any spectators that were curious to see what was going on.

Rhonda walked to the mirror and started to fix her wig. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and carelessly tossed it in Helga's direction. "Here, for proof that we do in fact have the pink book." Helga scrambled to catch the now fluttering scrap of poetry that had been torn from her book. Anger was starting to boil over in her expression. 'She tore a piece out! How could she? These are my poems dang-it. Each one crafted from a little piece of my heart, and she just ripped it out of my pink book like last night's math assignment! Only I'm allowed to tear stuff out. When I get out of this, I'm going to rip her apart, limb from limb.'

"Oh, and since you're going to be my own personal slave, we need to set a few ground rules. Rule 1) no bullying my friends, that means Sheena, Nadine, and anyone else I decide to like between here and now are off limits." Helga just smiled and nodded at this one. 'Quit bullying, that'll be a snap. If Olga's coming home then I may need to divert my energies elsewhere. These chuckleheads aren't worth Rhonda spilling her guts.'

"2) You'll be my own bodyguard against Curly. That little freak has been attacking me more and more recently and I need someone to stop the little freak. I only need one crazy lovesick individual and I prefer one that isn't fawning over me." Helga disregarded the backhanded comment. 'Ok maybe I was right before, none of this stuff is that hard, or at least not as unbearable, and I can take out any and all frustrations I have on 5th grades very own Curly Gamelthorpe.'

"3) You'll address me as ma'am whenever you listen to my orders." 'I'll lose whatever's left of my dignity but I'll be able to do it. We'll just need to add a little spice to it.'

"And finally you won't tell Phoebe." 'You can't exactly monitor it, but I'm not taking any chances. Phoebe'll probably realize something's up on her own anyway.' "Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." She said in a slightly sarcastic voice. 'Just because I'm temporarily out of commission against Rhonda doesn't mean I can't have a little fun.' Rhonda frowned a little but decided not to make a point of it. She walked to the door keeping that smug look.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes ma'am," keeping the sarcastic tone. The two of them walked out to class.

H A H A H A H A H A

"Rhonda my-Oof" An overly crazy ten year old boy met with Helga when he attempted to maul Rhonda. He shook his head and performed his very own Eugene impression.

"Look you psychotic little runt, you're going to stay away from Rhonda from now on, got it. If I even see you making go-go eyes at her, I'll make sure you'll be sucking down your next meal through a feeding tube." Helga kept up her usual scowl and made herself sound as angry as possible. It wasn't very fair, but Helga needed to take out her frustrations on someone if she was going to make it through the day, and Curly was an easy target.

"You callus fiend, you dare try and keep me from my beloved." _'Uh-oh, he's going to throw a fit.' _"Why would you attempt such a thing, unless…, you want me all to yourself, don't you?"

Helga was now completely and totally shocked beyond belief. "Huh? What the heck gave you that idea Sherlock, the name calling, the threats, or the witty sarcastic remarks?"

"Why Helga I never knew you cared so much. I thought your countless insults were real but now I see they're all for show. It's your own way of showing affection isn't it?" 'Why can't Arnold be this adept?' "Why I'm flattered to think that you think of me in such a high manner, it's enough to make a guy go all gooey inside." Curly smiled, Helga cringed. _'He CAN'T be serious. Why do I attract all of the weird ones?'_

"Oh Helga, all of those hollow comment that I've made about Rhonda seem so far away now. I see the error of my ways when I look into those big beautiful blue eyes of yours. Will you please forgive me, I'd be insanely happy to go out on a date with you if you would," Helga just stood there with an agape mouth as she stared at the delusional little boy. _'He's had an obsessive, one-sided, love for Rhonda Wellington Lloyd since the beginning of forth grade and he tosses her aside and asks me out just like that. How is that even possible?'_

She couldn't even work up a solid response to his question. All that came was another _'huh.'_

"Should I take that as a yes huh or a no huh?" Curly asked with a weird look in his eye.

Helga started to regain her composure enough to respond back. "Are you completely and totally out of your mind… no, wait don't answer that. Why would I even consider even going out with a freak like you? You give me the creeps and just standing here listening to you talk is enough to make me want to gag."

"Oh Helga, you really do love me. What should I right for the nuptials? Do you want to write for your vows? What do you think our kids will look like?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YA LITTLE FREAK."

"I love you to dear." _'I hate you Rhonda, I hate you Rhonda, I hate you Rhonda, I hate you Rhonda, I hate you Rhonda, I hate you Rhonda.' _Were the only thoughts that were audible in the pink wearing girls head.

**A/N this one was a lot of fun to write, and it only get weirder from here folks. The idea for the last little bit just came to me as I was writing and I was like, yep that's going in there. I knew I wanted Curly to have a prominent voice in this fan-fiction and this was the most entertaining way to bring him in to me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 6**

**Plotting a counterattack**

**A/N Chapter 6 yay, ok back to seriousness. I want to give thanks to my readers and reviewers, you guys rock. You'll start seeing the elements of Helga's plans to get out from underneath Rhonda's thumb start in this chapter. Most of the chess pieces are on the board, and I go into a little more depth with Curly's character. Hope you enjoy. Props to looneytunecrazy, RaineforMadeline, and acosta perez jose ramiro for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer – I thought we didn't condone slavery, so why don't I own myself. It kind of confuses me.**

"Oh Helga, my sweet, It's been so long since we've last spoke to each other." Curly was now showering Helga with the same kind of affection that he showed Rhonda with. He decided to take it up a few levels over the course of the last few hours. "Give daddy some sugar."

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE FREAK. IT'S BEEN A SUMTOTAL OF THREE HOURS, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE." _'Is this what Rhonda went through on a daily basis? Geez no wonder she's so good at being paranoid.'_ Curly had left a sum total of four notes in her locker between classes, shot about twenty-five paper football notes to her in class, and was now making a scene in the entryway to the cafeteria. This day had brought her to the end of her long pink rope, and it wasn't even half way over!

"Oh dear you say the sweetest things. I'll go find us a table." Curly walked into the cafeteria and walked to an empty table, completely disregarding and empty seat next to Rhonda; that had gotten up and walked to Helga with one of those annoying looks on her face.

"Oh, Helga I had no idea you were so hungry for attention that you'd let yourself be Curly's girlfriend." Rhonda was fighting back laughter as she saw the look of disbelief appear on Helga's face.

"You wouldn't dare…" Helga was fighting back the urge to rearrange Rhonda's face.

"I think it would be only appropriate to give Curly a chance, after all you two have so much in common. So I think you two should go on a little date. That would just be so appropriate." Rhonda now had that evil grin back on her face.

"Rhonda…" She was fighting back every violent impulse in her body. "You do realize that there is one big flaw in your blackmailing plan, insurance." Rhonda just stared at Helga with a puzzled look. "Let's say that you do spill the beans, what's stopping me from tearing you limb from limb."

"Oh, Helga… so insulting that you think I wouldn't have a plan for an end game. If you really think you can deal with your 'secret' being out to deal with me, then why don't you go ahead and try it. I'll make sure it comes out in the most painful way possible." She smiled at Helga again. "Now when should your first date be; I think the two of you should go out tonight. It is Friday after all."Rhonda placed her arm around Helga before continuing. "What do you say to that, Helga?"

Her entire body was shaking at this point. Every impulse in her body was screaming make her pay. "Yes-s ma-am," she replied shakily, holding Old Betsy with the Five Avengers to assure herself that she wouldn't punch Rhonda in the jaw.

"Good, now be a dear and get me my lunch. I'll sit with Nadine so you and your new BF can have some quality alone time. I want some Tapioca and a cheeseburger today."

"Rhonda…" Her voice was more of an inaudible growl as opposed to actual speaking.

H A H A H A H A H A H A

"My sweet Helga you've come back to me, Rhonda never did that. You must really like me." Curly had those same eyes you see at the pound when one of those creepy looking dogs with the one eye begs you to take it home.

'_That's unsettling.'_ "Alright bub, let's get a few things straight right here and now, I don't like you – like you. I barely like you and the fact that I'm eating lunch with you right now is because I'm in a generous mood. You're to remain a distance of five feet away from me at all times, got it?" She mustered up the all of her anger that she was feeling towards Rhonda and put them into her words towards Curly. _'He doesn't care. In fact I think he even likes it, the weird little freak. If I work this right I might be able to get out from under Rhonda's thumb.'_

"Sure thing my sweet, I'll do whatever you ask." He sounded almost civil. Helga looked perplexed.

'_Huh, that's a switch. He always tortured Rhonda with stuff like this.'_ "Yeah, uh… right, just keep that mindset pal."

"I'm just really happy that I'm not sitting alone again. People seem to avoid for some weird reason." Curly just continued on with normal conversation, he didn't attempt to kiss Helga or anything else. "I mean I see you every day with Phoebe, it must be nice hanging out with somebody all the time." Helga had gone from a perplexed to sad. _'No wonder he's the most likely to snap.' _"Helga I was uh… wondering… are you perchance free later on in the night? I mean, someplace away from prying eyes, I know your probably embarrassed to be seen with me."

Helga just stared at him blankly for a few minutes. 'Is he actually acting sane? These are normal mannerisms for someone asking a girl out. Is he on a new medication or something?' "Uh… well I guess I don't have anything better to do."

'_I'm just glad he asked me. I don't have to go through that whole spiel to make it look like I'm going on a date with him for Rhonda's amusment.'_ Helga smirked briefly. _'Rhonda's little scheme to make me miserable might end up backfiring. If he was as avid in stalking his 'love' as I was, he'd have some juicy info I could use against her.'_

Curly, watching Helga's face as she responded, began to get overly excited. He took the smirk on her face to mean something else entirely and started making another scene. "Oh Helga my darling you really do care." He got up and started to make a beeline for Helga. Before she could say anything Helga was wrapped in the bear hug of a crazy ten year old.

"Five-foot rule still applies, pal. Get the heck off of me." Helga went back to her scowl. _'I knew his sudden sanity was too good to be true.'_

"Oh my dearest, you don't have to hide your true self from me." Helga scanned the room, seeing a number of people starting to stare. Looking for a possible out when she saw Lila get up from her table and head to the direction of the girl's restroom. An idea popped into her head.

"Curly I need to go to the restroom real quick so if you could please let go." Helga figured the niceness approach would work better to cool him down. It did just that.

"Understood, I'll wait for you here." Helga went in to the girl's restroom. _'I need to speak with Lila, now.' _Her scowl had softened to an evil grin.

**A/N I'm keeping these fairly short for a reason. I have a fairly limited amount of time to write stuff each day, so I make the most of it. I've also started work on another story as well, which I'll probably start posting sometime next week. I'll probably just go ahead and update. Hey Majora here soon too. (I understand it might take a little time to go over the work, but a week is pushing it. Hope she's not reading this and sorry if you have a bunch of other stuff going on.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 7**

**The Trials of Friendship**

**A/N Chapter 7 has arrived. That's right, and it's starting to heat up a little bit. I won't say anymore because it'll ruin the moment for ya, but I'm actually a little proud of my ideas here. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: alright at this point I know it, you know it, the American people know it, but for those who don't know it, I don't own Hey Arnold, happy now? **

Lila had left the cafeteria to avoid any and all outbursts of violence that would ensue. She knew Helga wouldn't go easy on Curly, and she abhorred violence almost as much as Sheena did. She didn't faint, she didn't shriek or pass out at the sight of violence or blood, she wouldn't mind if it was used in a play, but she'd rather not see if at all necessary. She turned on the sink to try and dim the sounds of Curly getting pummeled until someone came and pulled the two apart and took Sheena to the nurses office, but oddly enough, no shouts were heard, no thuds or hateful remarks echoed in the halls of PS118, and it was then that Lila thought those oh so expected words. What happened?

_'She restrained herself? I mean I was expecting a slap at least.'_ Just as the last of the words echoed around in her head, Helga came into the girl's bathroom with a loud thud as the door banged against the sink before those thoughts could become afterthoughts.

"Oy, Lila, we need to talk for a little bit. It needs to be private, so is there anyone else in here?" Helga leaned up against the door making sure no one could come in. She still looked angry and Lila assumed that anger was directed at Curly. She shook her head no.

"Sheena ran off in the direction of the other girl's bathroom when Curly hugged you like that, so I was ever so grateful to have the bathroom all to myself." Helga cringed a little bit as she spoke in that same old 'little miss perfect' voice of hers but swallowed her emotions and continued on with her side of the conversation.

"Alright, listen up. I need to talk to you about what we discussed a few weeks ago; before the school play and I asked you to let me be Juliet in the school play and I told you a secret involving a certain football headed runt that I love just 'ever so much' as you so eloquently put it." Lila now had a nervous expression form upon her face. She remembered that little confession ever so well and remembered the threat that came with it. She remembered the wringing motions she made with her fists and envisioned her neck going in-between those two hands of hers. She started shaking a bit thinking that her anger was directed at her.

"N-now Helga, I-I assure you that I haven't t-told a s-soul about that cu-confession of y-yours. Who would do something like the-that?" She managed to stammer out. Helga raised an eyebrow before realizing what's up.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Lila. I know you didn't spill the beans to anyone. Trust me if you did I'd pick a much more private place then at school to kill you. This involves a slip up on my part, something that I need _your _help cleaning up." She spoke these words quite calmly. Relief quickly returned to Lila's face though she did gulp again when Helga told her that she intended to hold up her end of the threat.

"Helga, I'm ever so certain that I don't know of what help I could be to you. If there's another person that knows then how can I help that person hot know." Helga just shook her head a little bit.

"Don't worry it's nothing that complicated. Rhonda found out about my own little personal obsession, and is now using it against me. I have a tendency to monologue in secret somewhere when my feelings are a bit too much for me to keep inside anymore. Nine-hundred and ninety-nine times out of a thousand, no one hears me or Brainy's in the background, something I don't mind that much because he keeps his mouth shut, but yesterday Rhonda apparently found me and listened in. She promptly got a-hold of a wayward book of poetry that I was never able to recover and is using that as evidence. I don't need you to deal with Rhonda or anything like that; I just need you to get that book away from her." Helga now had a very solemn look on her face.

"Helga I'm ever so happy you decided to come for help, but I'm ever so certain that I don't know what I could do to help. Rhonda doesn't like me that much. I'm ever so certain that she wouldn't trust me enough to let me in on something like this." Lila still had no confidence in what she was getting into. She knew Helga's schemes were always overly complex.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan already, it just involves you." Helga smirked. Lila was now looking a little worried. "Here's what you need to do…"

H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A H A

Rhonda was casually eating her lunch with Nadine. She was enjoying the show put on by Curly and Helga, but had been left to her own vices when she left for the restroom. Nadine was trying to avoid looking at Curly. She felt bad about him being treated like this. Rhonda brought her out of her own pity party when she started explain her next course of action.

"I thought of a way to get more evidence against Helga." Rhonda said as she finished off her tapioca.

"What do you mean?" Nadine was still looking to the ground as Rhonda spoke. She didn't want to look anyone in the right now.

"That little exchange at the beginning of lunch let me make sure she was out of the house on a date with Curly tonight, so we can head over to house, say we're here to do something for Helga, and rummage around her room a bit for some harder evidence. Like you said earlier, we can't hold onto that pink book forever." Nadine looked mortified. Her fists were clinched at the words that were coming out of her best friend's mouth.

"You can't be serious?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You forced Helga to take Curly out on a date. You're just putting a deer right in front of the headlights with something like that. It doesn't just hurt Helga, it hurts Curly too. I don't care if he does bug you, he doesn't deserve to have his emotions played with like that, and neither does Helga, really. I'm not helping you with this little adventure of yours anymore Rhonda. You won't twist my arm into, no mention of what Helga's done will make me change my mind. She never hurt my bugs. She may have let them out or took them for pranks, but she never killed them without apologizing for it, and it was always an accident. She's loud and obnoxious and loves to play pranks, but she doesn't deserve the kind of things you're putting her through. I'm sorry I ever got involved in this whole mess to begin with." Nadine was about as furious as Helga usually was. She was keeping her voice down to avoid drawing attention, but she now understood the control it took to deal with that much anger. She was fighting the urge of doing something she would later regret to her best friend and the fact that her reaction to her little speech was not what she expected didn't help matters any.

"Oh come ON! This is Curly, he doesn't care he'll probably just take her eventual rejection as a sign that she likes him more and never stop bugging her, and Helga has hurt plenty of people. She punches out brainy on a daily basis. She hurls food at Harold, occasionally punches his lights out and threatens him, and treats the person she supposedly loves like garbage. She's not a nice person Nadine, they'll get over it." The look on Nadine's face had gone from anger to disgust. She got up from her table, grabbed her tray and turned away, her back to her friend.

"I'm going to go sit with Arnold and Gerald. When you stop being so mean, I'll start sitting here again." She stormed away from her best friend, leaving her alone at the table.

"Well fine, be that way, I'll just finish this without you." She shouted to her friend's back, having very little impact.

**A/N so how was it. Rhonda getting told off by her best friend (about as told off as two ten year olds can be) was something that came to me while writing. I had Nadine be weary of this revenge scheme from the beginning but I'm curious if anyone else caught what I was going to do before I did it. As always read and review. I put a lot of emotion into writing this part and I hope it shows.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 8**

**A Few C****hoice Words**

**A/N I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last one, but I needed something to connect with what I was going to do next. It should still be fairly easy to spot a few of the things I did here, but let's see if you can catch them. As always read and review. **

**Disclaimer – its geek-baits like you that can't figure out when someone's trying to tell you something that get on my nerves. So I'll say it again. (With a scowl) I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD, CRAIG BARTLETT DOES, AS WELL AS NICKOLODEON. I'm glad I got that out of my system. Now on with the show.**

The last few hours of school had passed by quicker than the first few. Curly still shot the occasional note, but they were far less frequent. He had also been less frequent in his trips to Helga's locker, which confused Helga to no end. '_I thought he was supposed to be the crazy stalker type, so what the heck's up?'_ This peaceful time was broken by the inevitable; the last part of the day.

"Alright class it's that special time of day again. Get into you groups for your history projects and begin work. This is the second to last time I'll let you work on this in class, so work hard and make sure it's a very special project." Helga groaned a little bit, she had managed to pair up with Phoebe, something that eased her mind greatly to finally be able to talk to her best friend, and she even got lucky enough to get paired with Arnold, though she couldn't seem to help pulling a prank on him the other day. She loved being in a group with the boy she loved and her best friend. The problems arose with their forth member, the member that didn't like her so much, the member that got a huge amount of gum blown through her hair, the member that blackmailed her into doing whatever she want until she gets out of it.

'_Why oh why did Mr. Simmons pick Rhonda as our forth member, he even let Nadine in as the fifth. I can deal with Nadine; she can actually be kind of nice. She wasn't making a stink about how I decided to run things but Rhonda had to go and think that she was above glue duty. I mean if Rhonda hadn't raised such a fuss you'd still have your hair. Now she's going to make this hour a living nightmare for me.' _The five of them moved their desks closer to one another. Rhonda just smiled smugly at Helga, while Phoebe was shot her a worried glance.

"Helga, you've been a bit reclusive a bit today. Is everything ok?" Helga's face showed a brief moment of shock that Phoebe was able to catch but Rhonda didn't pick up on it. She just shot Helga a glance that said 'you know what to do.'

"Everything's fine, Phoebe, I just had a little trouble on the bus this morning, and I think you saw the little scene that Curly put on in the cafeteria. It isn't exactly safe for the general public to cause Curly to much annoyance, so I was nice and didn't kill him." She laughed a little bit under her breath for good measure. "We're going to the ice cream parlor later in the day so I can set the little weirdo straight in private." Phoebe seems to perk up at the last few words. "I also ran into Lila in the girl's bathroom and told her stop worrying so much about what I might do to the whacko."

"That was awfully nice of you. I know how annoying he can be." Nadine sounded sincere and nice when talking to her. Though her tone seemed to shift when she started talking to Rhonda, it was more sarcastic and callus. "Isn't that right Rhonda?" Arnold's eyes went a little wide at this sudden shift in tone. _'Not again.'_

"Oh, I wouldn't know anything about that; apparently I'm a mean and cruel person. At least that's what some people seem to think." Her tone matched that of Nadine's. This was when Helga and Phoebe were both pulled aside briefly, the two of them started arguing more intensely; they didn't notice.

"Ok you two, I've lived through this once before and I'm going to tell you this right now, we're in trouble." Arnold remembered scrambling to get those two to make up so they could actually get there project done last time. They had far less time now. "If those two start arguing, then we won't finish this thing." Helga just sneered.

"It wasn't like the princess was going to help anyway. I could probably take her work on myself." _'She's going to make me do it anyway.'_

"But Nadine is a much more prominent member to group. If our chief organizer of the poster is refusing to cooperate, then the chances of us finishing in time are 100,546 to 1."

"We should be able to get one of them to cooperate if we cut the other out of the work right. Then let's make sure we get Nadine on our side." Helga smiled smugly at this last little comment. _'If I can cut her out like this then I won't raise suspicions. They'll just think Nadine and Rhonda are having one of their little squabbles and Arnold will be none the wiser.' _

"I don't know about that Helga, it doesn't seem fair to just cut someone out like that."

"Newsflash Arnoldo, Rhonda's been complaining about this project since day one. She'll probably thank us for arranging it like this." Helga fell back to her usual scowl. Arnold just shook his head. Not feeling overly sympathetic with her classmate. '_I know she's mad at Helga, but if she really is blackmailing her with something, then I don't really have a lot of care about this fight of theirs, because that's probably what this is about. She'd probably make Helga do her work for her anyway._'

"I guess, but are you sure you can handle the workload Helga."

"Eh, how hard could it be?" She shot Arnold an '_I have everything under control look'_ and he decided to drop it.

They returned to their conformed desks and stared at an expected sight. Rhonda and Nadine sitting as far away from each other as they could; Nadine had her arms crossed and Rhonda was sitting there with her nose in the air away from her best friend. _'What did they fight about?'_ seemed to be a unanimous thought going through the three ten year olds' heads. Helga sat the closest to Rhonda, Arnold sat next to Nadine and Phoebe sat in between the two.

"Helga, as an order I'm asking you to meet me after class. There are a few things we need to discuss."

**A/N So what do you think, I had a little bit of writers block with this part but I personally think that it turned out nicely. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 9**

**Closet Confessions**

**A/N Chapter nine is now up. Oh and I wanted to think a lot of my readers. I know this probably isn't much. But my view count breeched 100 views today. That's in one day.(Probably doesn't mean a lot to some of you that have been her longer, but it impressed me.) Anyway I hope you enjoy the new addition to my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I own the DVD's and T-shirts. I'm a member of a 'Save Hey Arnold Jungle Movie, movement on facebook (Name is in profile). But I don't own this awesome, awesome series.**

'_This is bordering on the absurd._' Rhonda had ordered Helga to carry her stuff for her on the way home. Helga set Rhonda's books down on the table in her oversized room and turned to leave. She didn't get far.

"And where do you think you're going. We have so much to do to get ready for your date tonight. I want to make everything perfect. Rhonda looked like she was enjoying herself more than usual. So much so that the smile that Helga thought was meant to be condescending, looked genuine.

"You can't be serious. There is no way I'm getting gussied up for anyone."

"Except your 'beloved'," Rhonda recited the little pet nickname she had given Arnold from the pink book. Helga went several shades of pink before re-retaining eye contact. "You know, Helga I figured you'd be overjoyed to hear about my little 'makeover' session. This way, if anyone actually sees you at Slausen's then they might not think it is in fact you. I mean it seemed to work well with Arnold last Valentine's day. Since he still acts so completely clueless, I'm guessing it worked like a charm. This time you'll have a professional working on you."

'_Professional, yeah right… hey wait a sec._' "How did you know about the Valentine's Day fiasco?" Helga had panic written all over her face.

"I just put two and two together. No offense Helga, but you seem to have an attraction to inconceivably dense men." She laughed a little. Helga even chuckled a little bit though she was starting to think '_What's up with her?_' Then it hit Helga, they were in her room, she could have a myriad of recording devices around that she could use for more proof.

'_But she already has proof so why would she do something like that. Whatever, just because she's acting friendlier then usual doesn't mean I can let my guard down around the enemy, it means I should be more paranoid than ever._' Rhonda, while Helga was deep in thought, claimed her pink bow; allowing the hair she had in pigtails fall down and allowed her long hair to fall freely. It seemed to retain a certain amount of curl to it. Rhonda held her mouth agape.

"Helga, why on earth do you keep that hair of yours tied up. That hair is probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Not counting my own." Rhonda said that last little bit in her normal voice.

'_She had to throw the stinger in there._' "It's a pain to play sports if you're always trying to push the hair out of your eyes. _'I can't let anything slip, but I need to make sure I keep her happy. She controls what I'll ware for the remainder of the evening, not to mention my future life at Ps 118, if I'm too mean, it'll come back to bite me in the butt.'_

"Well, it's coming down tonight, and this blasé pink ribbon is gone." Helga's eyes widened as she saw Rhonda throw her pink bow to the ground. She scrambled after it, glaring at Rhonda like she just threatened to burn all of her works of poetry.

"Under no conditions are you to ever mess with my Pink Ribbon. I don't care if you're blackmailing me, threatening me, or making my life more of a wreck then it already is, YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY RIBBON!" Helga had been getting closer and closer to Rhonda as she spoke and she was now backed against the wall of her room.

'_Note to self, even blackmailed, Helga will not hold her temper if you touch the bow._' "Fine but you can't wear it tonight. You wouldn't want people thinking that you are in fact Helga right. Now if you'll kindly step into the closet so we can find clothes for you to wear." Helga walked to Rhonda's closet and gasped at what she saw. It was big enough to be a second room, and carried enough dresses to cloth the entire PS 118 student body. Towards the front of the 'closet' rested a set of twenty identical red shirts with black pants, and you could see a four way mirror set with various make-ups and perfumes. It was enough girly stuff to cause Helga to gag a little bit, and Rhonda had every intention of making this as long and arduous as possible. She was having way too much fun with this.

"We should go with something casual. Not to fancy for an ice cream parlor, but it should be fairy eye-catching, after all this is your first date, and I want it to go off without a hitch," she said as she shifted through her racks of clothes.

"Just keep it pink, princess. It can have other colors to it but it needs to be pink." Rhonda just stared at her in disbelief.

"You know, there one thing I have always wondered. Why do love that color so much. It seems completely unlike you. The self-proclaimed iron fisted ruler of the fourth grade loves the color pink. It makes no sense to me." Rhonda stared curiously at a now annoyed face.

"It's known of your business." She replied coldly. It was a sensitive topic for her to discuss.

"Helga, that's no way to talk to your master, now I'm giving you an order. Answer the question!" Rhonda's face had become serious. Helga remembered she had very little choice in the matter.

"It's just the color I got in hand-me-downs and I've gotten used to it." Rhonda gave her a 'not buying it look' and began to glare at her.

"Helga…" She growled, piercing Helga's stare with her own. Helga sighed under her breath in defeat.

'_It's not like she can't ruin me in a moment right now anyway. Lila hasn't been given enough time to get the book yet, considering I've been with Rhonda all afternoon I would've been the first to know. I have no choice, and I still don't think Rhonda's level-headed enough to plant bugs in her room. She's probably still fuming a little over her fight with Nadine'_ "Yes ma'am," She sounded as defeated as when Rhonda first told her of all of the gruesome details of the situation she was in. "If you must know, all of my clothes are hand-me-down from my sister when she was my age, of which, everything was pink. The first time I walked to pre-school I got a comment from a certain football-headed boy that said he liked my bow. He held his umbrella over me and gave me a soft smirk."

Helga just stood there holding one of her arms and looked down to the ground. Rhonda just stood there with a mouth agape. "Wait a minute, what do you mean walk."

"My parents were busy listening to 'Olllllga' play on the piano. I told them that I needed to go to pre-school and they both just ignored me and kept on listening to Olga play. I just left on my own and walked there myself. I got rained on, splashed with mud as oncoming cars rolled by, and a dog decided to steal my lunch." Rhonda now had no color left in her face. Her mouth was hanging low as she stared at Helga, who was now looking even gloomier then before.

'_I… should stop talking, I, no. No. NO. I'm not letting myself feel sorry for her. She's treated us horridly for so many years. She probably made it up to get me to feel sorry for her. Yeah, that's it; she made it up… he-he.' _She focused back on her clothes, trying to look for clothes for Helga. She pulled out a set of jeans and a pink shirt with frills around the bottom. She gave them to Helga and told Helga that she could change in the bathroom. Helga raised an eyebrow as she saw how pale Rhonda had gotten. "When you get out, we'll work on your make-up." She was the one that was staring at the ground now.

**A/N I'm actually shocked that nobody caught the little secret that I included last chapter. Oh well, next chapter you'll be getting a lot of stuff. It might take me more than one day to write and edit, but it should be up in two days at the latest.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 10**

**A date...**

**A/N Ok, I said that this might take a little longer but I decided against what I was thinking of doing when I had an idea earlier in the day. I'm not going to tell you what that idea was, cause that would ruin things for you, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the show.**

**Disclaimer-you geek-baits are all the same aren't you. You all seem to want this. Well fine then, I'll say it extra loud so you'll be sure to hear it. I DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD. **

_**'**__I guess this is alright.' _Helga had a variety of things that were different about her tonight. Rhonda had gone all out with her makeup and decided to make Helga look as un-Helga as possible. She had used a small amount of wax to help trim her unibrow, as well as the use of other cosmetics to hide behind. _'Nobody will think it's me, that's for sure. This is way more elaborate then my Cecile getup.'_

She entered Slausen's and found the table that Curly was sitting at. They both agreed to meet there as opposed to Curly coming to her house and walking over with her. She greeted him, and his jaw seemed to drop. Even he, the crazy little bugger that he was, couldn't form words.

'_Huh, I guess even crazy people have difficulty forming words when they see a crush dress up for a date.'_ Curly, still a little pale, finally managed a choke out a response.

"H-Helga!" Helga raised an eyebrow as he just stood up, pulled a chair out for her to sit down, sat back down, and barely stammer out again, "Y-You look g-great."

"Alright enough with the various date pleasantries," she was blunt and forceful as she spoke, which seemed to calm the little weirdo down enough to where he could speak in coherent sentences.

"Helga, I wanted to thank you for actually agreeing to come on this date with me. I mean you kind of acted like weren't wanting to." He stared at her as he spoke, making direct eye contact, sort of. The bottle cap glasses he wore made it hard to see those eyes of his. Helga just stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Curly…" She was interrupted.

"Hi there folks, can I ask what the two of you would like this evening."Helga glared at the waiter. Slausen's was probably the only ice cream shop in town where they actually came to the table to take your order. She just brushed it off and ordered.

"I'll have the banana split."

"Hot fudge sundae, please." The waiter left to make their orders and Helga decided to start in again.

"Curly, look I know you… like me a lot… but I…" She was cut off, again.

"If it's the whole insane stalker thing that's bugging you, that can go out the window, I can control myself." He had become a little more frantic as he sensed what was going to come out of Helga's mouth. Helga just opened her mouth to try and talk to the little runt but he choked out a few more words before she could say anything. "I'm not really all that crazy."

"Curly, listen I, wait, what." Helga had a now puzzled expression. "What do you mean, 'not really all that crazy'?"

"I may exaggerate the terms of my various mental problems just a bit at school. I know this is going to sound odd, but all I really suffer from is a mild case of Hyperactivity, which I take meds for so I'm not bouncing off the walls in Mr. Simmons' class. I do a lot of the other stuff as a part of an act. The school district has a little mark down in my permanent record under the mental issues box of the document. Apparently, it's just a little box that asks if you do or don't have problems, which means I can get away with more than normal people."

"Then what the heck is up with the crazy routine? You scare the living daylights out of everyone! Why would you do half the stuff you do?"

"That's the point. The point is to scare people."

"Huh?"

"Have you seen me recently? I'm about a foot shorted than everyone else, I can't see anything if anyone decides to claim my glasses, and I've got the muscular potential equivalent to that of a flying squirrel. If I didn't go the crazy route, I'd be the piece of gum people decide to scrape off the pavement every day." Helga wanted to say something, but figured she didn't have any right to.

'_He's not that different from me; He has a mask and walls, he just uses them differently.' _Helga decided to not say some of the stuff that was in her head. "Curly, I…" she was interrupted again.

"And you don't need to worry about your reputation. You can just pretend you hate me, you can say all of those annoying spiteful things. I'll act like I always do, and people will just think that you're my next Rhonda."Helga was now starting to look annoyed.

"Look, we need to get a few things straight before we continue with this little 'date' of ours."

"Oh darling, whatever do you mean?" He questioned as coyly as humanly possible.

"Stop calling me that. I hate pet names" _'at least from you,'_ she added mentally before continuing. Before she could though, the waiter had returned. Helga's banana split resembled that of a particular football headed boy. The sight was enough to calm her down.

"Look, I asked you here so I could set you straight in private as opposed to smearing you out at school. I don't love you, I don't Like you-like you, heck, I'm not even sure if I like you." She was being as blunt as possible to make sure Curly got it, and judging by the sullen expression he had on his face, he got the message loud and clear. "This whole situation was brought about from a misunderstanding, and for that I apologize." Curly just stood there, mouth agape once again. There was no doubt that he was more than a little confused.

"Then… why are you all dressed up. I mean you surely haven't decided to come to execute our relationship in the attire of a beautiful goddess." Helga just raised an eyebrow at the description of her he just gave. It was jeans and a pink T-shirt for crying out loud.

'_That was actually pretty good. He needs to write this stuff down,_' She shook her head a little bit. "Look, when I talked with you earlier in the morning, it was a favor to Rhonda. She asked me if I'd run interference with you for her. I guess she just got tired of the various public displays of affection. You latching on to me was probably the last thing either one of us expected, but she decided to make the best of it and sent me on this little date as gussied up as she could for an ice cream parlor. She probably wanted to make your primary focus me so you wouldn't bug her anymore."

"So this whole thing was Rhonda's fault. Why would you go along with all of this? I mean you're not the kind of person to go along with this sort of thing, especially not for Rhonda. Oh, I know she has something on you doesn't she? Oh if I didn't have the hugest crush on her I'd…"

"Wait a minute here. You really do still have feelings for Rhonda?" Now Curly was starting to sweat. He had said just a little bit too much.

"Ummm… yeah, about that, you have to promise not to get mad." Curly was really nervous as he spoke.

"I don't make promises bowl hair, now tell me what exactly you meant by that last little statement, because if it implied what I think it implied, you're going to get your butt handed to you." Helga was more than a little annoyed, she passed that when she left Rhonda's place.

"Alright, alright; at the start of this little mock relationship of ours, I may have been using you… to uh, get Rhonda jealous." Helga had gone from beyond annoyed to furious.

"You did WHAT!" Helga's voice had risen to decibels that caused the owners to glance over briefly, just to make sure it wasn't someone that would cause problems in the store.

"Helga, sweaty, calm down, it started out as that, but as I watched you over the course of the day I actually started to like you, a lot. I just want to be completely honest with you."

"Well…" Helga stared at what she assumed were puppy-dog eyes, and started to let her guard down. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you, mainly because we were both sort of playing with the other person's heart. As long as you realize that we aren't going to be seeing each other."

"You were forced into it though. I wasn't, and for that I really am sorry. Out of all the bullies at our school, you're the only one that didn't try to pick on me when we were younger." His face had gotten really pale and Helga could tell that he regretted what he did. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I would like for us to at least be friends." Helga frowned a little bit, but her mood changed when she heard his offer.

"You don't have to worry so much. I just want one thing from you. If you really are angry at Rhonda, then I know of a very good way to get back at her. You can consider it a favor to me as well." Helga got that evil look in her eye. Curly didn't spend a lot of time with Helga, but he watched her enough during the day to learn what that look meant. She had a new scheme. "I want you tell me everything you know about Rhonda."

**A/N that's all for now, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Another reason you're getting this now is because I decided to split into three parts. So yes the night is still young. Also, I hope I didn't ruin Curly for you people. He'll still be just as random in school so don't worry. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 11**

**An Unexpected Ally…**

**A/N-here you see where things start getting a little hectic. It's also where I use some things from a few chapters back. I sort of consider this a little game of chess at the moment, and this is the completion of a few moves that Helga made earlier. (This is how I think of all stories if you want the honest truth of it, but this one seemed like it a little more than others, I don't really know why.) Anyway hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Hey Arnold. Craig does, and he should make up with Nickelodeon, finish the Jungle Movie, and make a few more episodes! I'm tired of being left in the lurch.**

Lila stood before the door of Arnold's boarding house. It was now five and she was afraid that Arnold was eating with his family, but she needed to get this over with_. 'Helga needs my help. It would be ever so wrong to just leave her twisting in the wind, but still…_' She knocked on the door, nervous at what she was supposed to do and hoping that Arnold wouldn't take it the wrong way. She was greeted by an individual about a foot shorter then she was. He wore a green shirt with a pair of overalls. He had little hair atop his head. He spoke first.

"Hey touts, you must be a friend of Arnold's. He's in the kitchen helping his grandma with something, I'd say what but ignorance is usually bliss with her recently."

"Oh, alright, do you know if he'll be done soon?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, let me check real quick, who's asking?"

"Lila, and you?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Ernie, Ernie Potts." He left to find Arnold. She peered inside to see the boarding house a little better. Despite being Arnold's crush for the longest period of time, she had never been in the boarding house before. It wasn't long before another individual appeared. This one was much older and Lila could only assume that this was Arnold's grandpa.

"What the…? Why the heck is someone just standing out here? You must be one of Arnold's friends from school. Well, come in, come in. No need to be shy around her. Lord knows no one else is." Phil had mumbled the last few words under his breath. Lila came in wearily. The old man eyed another tenant carrying a wealth of food out of the kitchen. "Oskar! Put that food back you freeloading sack of garbage! That's for everyone."

"What? It's not like anybody's going to miss it. Besides it's open fridge tonight he-he-he." The man had a European accent. Lila was guessing it was Greek. "Besides you shouldn't be so grouchy in front of the guest, look your scaring her." Lila just stared at the man weirdly. She wasn't acting scared, was she? The old man opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a much younger voice. One she recognized.

"Grandpa, Oskar, could you guys maybe tone it down a little bit. We have a guest, she's a good friend of mine, and she could probably do without the insanity." It was Arnold in his Karate outfit. He had a few splotches of red that looked like watermelon juices. "Lila, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, though I would be ever so grateful if we could talk in private." Arnold nodded and led her up to his room, leaving Oskar and Grandpa Phil to their bickering. When they arrived Arnold sat on the bed and Lila sat on a red couch. "I love your room." She scanned around and saw a huge sound system, a desktop computer, various lights that hung overhead, and a remote that she didn't really want to mess with.

"Thanks, so what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Arnold was really curious. It wasn't everyday that Lila popped into his life. He popped into hers a lot but she didn't come to him frequently.

"Well it involves a certain book. I was talking to Phoebe, and she told me about a pink book that you once found. She told me that it was filled with such cute and wonderful proclamations of love and that you had no idea of who owns the book. I was wondering if I could borrow it. I think I might have a general idea of who it might be." Arnold just stared at her with eyes wide for a few seconds.

"Wow, that's weird, you're the second person to ask me about that book this week. Everybody seems to have a sudden interest in it."

"Who was the first person?"

"Nadine, she said she might have a lead as to who the book belonged to. Was there something in the girl's bathroom that was a tipoff or clue?"

"No, but do you think that that's why Rhonda and Nadine are arguing. They figured out who owned it and are now fighting over what they should do with it?"

"Maybe, I gotta tell you though, I really want to know who actually owns that thing." Arnold glanced to the ground. "I know for a fact that I met her once, she was in disguise and didn't tell me who she was." Lila's eyes widened a little bit at this. _'So Helga really did go on a date with Arnold at some point, good for her.'_

"When was this?"

"Last Valentine's Day," he answered calmly. "She impersonated my pen-pal. It was the most fun I've ever had, but she's never shown herself since." Arnold looked saddened by that fact. You could he really _wanted_ to see the girl again.

"That's too bad." She glanced around the corner. "So does that mean you don't like me-like me anymore and we can finally be just friends?" Lila looked hopeful; she had avoided spending too much time with Arnold to avoid sending mixed signals. He liked him as a friend and nothing more, so to act otherwise would be cruel to him, she felt.

"Right, I kind of stopped going after you after that whole Timberly fiasco thing. Going after you was not bringing out the best in me, as Gerald so eloquently put it." Lila just smiled and nodded.

"Good, now about that book. I would be ever so grateful if I could see it. I'm almost ninety percent sure I know who it belongs to." Lila smiled ever so sweetly. She wasn't lying either, was the best part of this. She did know who the book belonged to. She just knew that Helga knew that she knew, and if Helga figured out that I told Arnold, she'd kill her ever so slowly.

"Right… you're actually in luck. I had loaned it out to Nadine, but she called and told me that she couldn't figure out who it belonged to and said she'd give it to me tomorrow. You can swing by my locker and pick it up then." Lila beamed at this response. All things were going so well, her first scheme with Helga, and it didn't blow up in her face.

"Thank you ever so much Arnold, now if you'll excuse me I really should get going. My dad will get worried if I'm gone too long."

"Uh… Lila could you hold on a minute, I was actually wondering if you could help me and Gerald out with something."

"What's wrong, Arnold."

"Well, Gerald and I have reason to believe that Rhonda's blackmailing Helga, and we wanted to help her." Lila smiled an ever so cute smile. _'Helga's going to love hearing this.'_ "We know something's up, but we can't sneak into the girl's restroom to hear all of the details, so our hands are tied at the moment. We were wondering if you could listen in on what was being said." Arnold smiled at Lila, who was doing her best to not scream a girlish squeal.

"I'd be ever so happy to help you help Helga. Just the idea of you helping her seems ever so sweet to me Arnold, just ever so sweet." Arnold's nervous smile became a steady more enjoyable thing to behold. He gave a happy send off to his new confidant, who left his room and made her way out of the boarding house.

"The first part of your plan was a success Helga, now we just need to tie up any and all loose ends. I hope she can do everything you charged her with." Lila began to make her way to the pre-designated meeting point, a huge grin on her face with all of her newfound information.

**A/N-anyone intrigued with what Helga's plan is. I know you'll be hanging off the edge of your seat to figure this out. I'll post the next part of this hectic night tomorrow. Hope to leave you forever at the edge of your seat. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 12**

**A scheme…**

**A/N-Ok this was a fun chapter to write. If you didn't catch what I did earlier, then you'll be a wee bit shocked. I did leave it a little vague, but it was supposed to be vague so… **

**Also, I'm starting classes at college next week, so my posting will probably end up a little more sporadic on weekdays. I'll still post regularly on weekends, but school comes first. (If all goes well I may be able to improve my writing and get a few degrees in stuff yippee.)**

**Disclaimer-Not gonna say it.**

Phoebe stared at the Lloyd's huge house in a brief awe. _'I don't care how much money you have, no one needs that much space._' The house had been fenced in; tall iron bars separated the house from the outside world. Phoebe was short and small, but she managed to get past them and now stood before a window that led to the inside of Rhonda's house. _'Helga really needs to thank me for this later. I didn't think breaking into someone's house would be that hard after all the times you've done it. You managed it in your sleep.' _She began to think of what Helga had told her as she entered the Lloyd's residence.

_**Flashback**_

"We're going to the ice cream parlor later in the day so I can set the little weirdo straight in private." Phoebe stared at Helga. We had a way of letting each other know one of us was in trouble, and Helga was sounding that alarm as loud as she possibly could. We had always referred to the place as Slausen's for a reason. She had told Phoebe that in the event of the worse cased scenario, someone had figured out her feelings for Arnold and were using them against her; she'd indirectly use their standard codeword for Arnold, followed by the person she needed to see for details.

_ 'So who do I need to go to for help then? If you're doing it like this, than you must be worried about the blackmailer listening in; so who's the person I need to get more Intel from.'_

"I also ran into Lila in the girl's bathroom and told her stop worrying so much about what I might do to the whacko." Phoebe nearly fell out of her chair. _'Lila? Seriously?'_

H A H A H A H A H A H A H A

School let out and I was left with Helga's own roundabout way of getting my help. Lila was always easy to find, she was slow getting to her locker and it usually took her five minutes or so to get everything open and where it needed to be. When she arrived the reaction almost seemed a little more kempt then it should've been. I was still having trouble believing that Helga would trust Lila enough to do this for her.

"Lila, I'm glad I found you, could you please tell me what's going on with…" She trailed off when Lila presented her with a letter. Leaving instructions through carrier enemy was an unusual sentiment for Helga. She opened the folded piece of parchment and began reading it to herself.

_To Phoebe_

_The fact that you are reading this means that you can trust Lila, I gave this to her for two reasons; to test her loyalties and directly tell you how you can help me. I've been had. Found out by the self-proclaimed gossip queen of PS 118, by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. I don't like trusting Lila this much, but I couldn't chance a direct meeting and she does know my secret and hasn't told anyone yet so she's better than anyone else I could think of. Rhonda know my deepest darkest secret, one of the worst possible people to find out. I give this letter to you in the attempt to repair any and all damage done. _

_I need you to find out anything and everything you can on Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. If we're going to make sure that my secret remains a secret then we'll need something just as crucifying to nail her with. Phoebe, you're my best friend and I hate to ask anything this big of you, but if we're going to figure that stuff out, there are two ways to do it, pressure her best friend or bug her house. Either one wouldn't be overly easy on the best of circumstances, but previous events now make it impossible for us to lean on Nadine. Though they may be fighting, Nadine wouldn't let herself spill without enough positive reinforcement, something I can't assist with thanks to Rhonda's rules, so we're going to have to go with a more direct approach, straight from the mouth of Rhonda herself, Recorded and documented. I know you still have a lot of your spy stuff from when you helped me out last time. So I just need you to set that stuff up in Rhonda's room. We can use the stuff to blackmail Rhonda into letting me go. _

_Now I don't want to force you into anything, if you don't want to go through with this then tell Lila that you would rather not do this. This could land you in a lot of trouble, and if you didn't want to do it, then I could do it later. I want to do this tonight though, because I'm fairly sure that she'll want to see how the little date with Curly goes. The conditions of her blackmail is that I become her slave, she ordered me to go on this little date, but if all goes according to plan I should be able to make things a little easier. She wouldn't come into Slausen's, she's not that bold, but I'm fairly certain that she'll check to make sure that I actually show up. This'd be the easiest time to do it, and I'll need your help for it. _

_Please help me. I'll owe you the hugest favor. Anything you want, just name it. If you do help, we'll meet behind the Mighty Pete at eight. Lila has her own orders so you can't ask her for help on this. If you do decide to do this, then please be careful. _

_Signed_

_Helga._

I looked to Lila with a blank expression. I was worried, not for the reasons that Helga mentioned but for her best friend, I was scared of what she might do to Rhonda if her secrets were ever made public, I was scared of how everyone would treat her, I was scared of what she might do to her supposed to tormentors. For the sake of PS 118, Helga, and Rhonda; no one should know about Helga's secret until she's ready to tell it. I stared up to Lila and smiled before responding.

"See you by the tree." Lila just smiled back and nodded reassuringly.

_**End Flashback**_

Phoebe had left the Lloyd residence without anyone realizing she was there. She had placed a number of small radio receivers around Rhonda's room as well as the dining room table and living room. She left for the meeting spot right away.

**A/N so were you shocked, disappointed, impressed. Review and tell me your thoughts. I crave your attention like a horseshoe does cheese. (Those that know what that is just became good friends of mine)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 13**

**And a felony.**

**A/N-Unlucky number thirteen, at least for some people it is. I forgot to do this last chapter but there's a comment I wanted to make to rebuttal a claim made by an anonymous reviewer. I'm doing this here because I can't write back to you like I can my other reviewers. The reason I think it's plausible for Arnold to talk about Cecile's impersonator exists within the episode, The Pink Book. Arnold finds a pink book belonging to Helga and attempts to figure out who wrote it, while Helga frantically tries to get it back. What leads me to think that Arnold is capable of telling other people lie in the fact that at the end of the episode, he's READING the contents of said pink book to the entire class. Though the classmates already knew about the book, he still read the contents before a live audience. That seemed a bit more personal to me. I know Craig needed something like that to happen so Helga could stop the last poem from being read at the last possible second, but come on, a live audience. Combine that with his natural denseness and inability to lie well, I think it's more likely that he told someone. That's just me though. Oh and thanks for the corrections, I'll fix those later. (I thought the tos, toos, and twos were right though). I laughed a little when you commented on my grammar with the apostrophe s on the last to though, I laughed for a while when I saw that. The last four chapters basically happened at roughly the same time kept you provide the collective schemes of all the characters. This is the last part of the project that I was originally going to make one chapter. Let's just say I'm glad I split it up.**

**Disclaimer-I've watched the series at least ten to twenty times and know the characters well enough to write stuff about them but I don't own the show to actually publish it…**

**THAT SUCKS!**

Rhonda stood just outside the Pataki residence. It was fairly big, not as big as her mansion, but big enough to show that her father did well in his own business exploits. She had a mission and it was simple, search Helga's room and find enough incriminating evidence to make sure Helga would never challenge her again. She carried a camera, a small bag to house a few books, a long rope, and a look that seemed to say that she didn't want to be there.

'_I'm nearly positive she wasn't telling the truth, anything and everything I got from the tapes at my house is pretty much useless. If I do this it'll give me all of the conclusive evidence I'll need, but…'_ Rhonda's mind began to wander, thinking of the sob story that Helga told her. She didn't want to believe it, but there was this little tiny voice in the back of her head that was whispering what if. She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

'_Come on, we're talking about the same person that shoves first graders down in the hall and shaves people's heads for entertainment. She's just trying to make me feel guilty. Yeah, that's it.' _That little voice in the back of her head began to say two little words. _'It's working.'_

'_I'm not having this little crisis of morality here, I came here to do a job and I'm doing it.'_ She took the rope she had and swung it around the tree. Making sure it was snug, she made her way up to a window on the second floor. _'I'll just have to check for a diary. She should have one in there somewhere. If she carried around a book filled with poetry, then she loves to write. I'll just confirm information about her from that. Then I won't have to try and figure it out.'_

She swung into through the window and looked around. The tree limbs actually led straight to Helga's room. '_That's not too bright, I'm just here for some books and photos; if someone else wanted to get into this house, this'd be the best possible way, and it'd put them smack dab in the middle of a nine year olds bedroom.' _She looked around the room and saw something she didn't expect; girlyness. The wallpaper was green with a variety of different colored hearts that were spaced evenly and about the size of a baseball and the dresser had little heart symbols for knobs. Around the edges of her pillows were lace frills and a dust ruffle. You could see the occasional doll every once in a while. Hanging from the door leading out, Rhonda saw a cute girl clown holding a sign that said Helga's room. It was really neat and tidy.

Rhonda would've thought this was Olga's room if it weren't for the hanging clown doll. She started taking pictures of Helga's room, thinking of using this if she posed any challenge to what she ordered her. _'I can use these pictures as a minor punishment. It should increase my livelihood a bit.' _Rhonda began picking the room apart. She did it subtly and put everything back the way it was, she wanted to do this as quietly as possible, though her subtle search turned up very little.

'_Come-on, work with me here.'_ She turned her attention to the closet. She turned the handle and peered inside to find a number of pink dresses. _'How many of these things does she own…_' She pushed the pink dresses aside and noticed something odd. A step ladder off to the side and a door that looked like it led to the attic on the ceiling.

'_I wonder…_' Rhonda pulled the step ladder over and opened the door. She poked her head out into the attic and let the breath that she had in her out in one brief gasp.

"Pay dirt," were the words that came out of her mouth when she gazed upon the monument. It was tall, just as tall as Arnold himself, had a football for a head, and a blue tea-cup for a hat. Rhonda was starting to feel a little wierded out when saw the life sized Arnold statue. The body was made of used bottles and hair his hair consisted of a few feathers. '_Ok, this is starting to feel like something out of a horror movie_.' She snapped pictures of the giant figure then looked around the room a bit more. She noticed a few other shrines. One looked like it was made out of chewed gum and feathers. Rhonda didn't want to know where the gum came from, so she just assumed it was Helga's, and another one looked used a football as well, though this one was a bit different from the life-sized one. It had a number of candles and was placed on a pedestal, as though it were to be worshiped. She found a few boxes just below the feet of the life-sized Arnold and peered inside. She found a number of pink books; all filled with what she thought was poetry.

'_I hit the crazy love sick jackpot. Just a few pictures of this stuff in the school newspaper would be enough to send Helga on a one way trip to the loony bin. Forget about her school reputation.' _She thought on that for a few minutes. '_I can't go that far. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was responsible for sending her away for who knows how long. Sure she does some mean stuff and pulls a lot of pranks, but she doesn't deserve to be sent away to a mental hospital, but she's worse than Curly about this stuff.'_ Rhonda started walking to the largest shrine and noticed something odd. Behind the shrine was a single black book with the words 'My Journal' on the front. Rhonda grabbed it without thinking twice.

'_Finally found you._' She grabbed the black diary and a few of the pink books and threw them in her bag. _'Now I need to get out of here before Helga comes back. The date with Curly shouldn't last that long and if she catches me here, I won't live long enough to use this stuff.'_ She left through the window and left the same way she came. _'Helga shouldn't know I was here until a little later, I just need a little time.' _She climbed down the tree and left for home.

H A H A H A H A H A H A

Helga was first to arrive at the base of Mighty Pete she decided to bring Curly since he would be able to explain things better to Lila and Phoebe anyway. Curly was furious at his crush. He was pacing circles around the tree. He couldn't believe that she would do something like this. Toying with matters of the heart was something he couldn't stand. He stopped when the second guest arrived.

Lila looked inconceivably happy, whatever happened at Arnold's place probably made her day and she definitely had a look in her eyes that said, 'This is going to improve your day.'

Phoebe was the last to arrive. She was still wearing black from when she left the Lloyd residence, she had a look of relief on her face. Something Lila was glad to see.

"So everything went off without a hitch." Both girls nodded and stared at Helga, they didn't really know why Curly was there and the fact that he was surprised them. "Good, then we can talk freely about what we've learned." Curly came forward and stood next to Helga, a twisted grin now plastered his face.

**A/N-The inclusion of a diary with Helga's belongings made symbolic and character sense to me, she loves to write, sickish life, and the only person she can vent to is Phoebe. Having a place where you can write about stuff made sense. Those pink books are filled with poems of love, it would make sense that she wouldn't tarnish there purity with gripes about family life or how much of a pain Harold is being. I also know I'm a bit evil leaving it off here, but live with it for now, you can ponder it in your mind. Till next time, oh and review. Bye geek-baits.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 14**

**The Meeting**

**A/N-Happy day today. Today this story managed to top one thousand views, this is again probably unimpressive to other people, but I've only been on here a little bit, so it's big for me. To celebrate I bring you chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer-insert witty remark here showing that I don't own Hey Arnold..**

"What's he doing here Helga?" Phoebe was panicky; she had just spent the last half hour bugging a rich person's house. She comes back to find the rich person's ex-admirer's crush? Something's up.

"Don't worry about it. I figured it'd be better if we got it straight from the mouth of the person that knows about it. Since Curly is kind of new to this little thing we have right now, he should be the first to give his information." She smiled oddly as she said this. Curly just held that weird grin on his face.

"Thank you, Helga." Both girls just stared at him weirdly. He was talking normally? "I know you don't think very much of me, given my tendency to snap and act crazy…"

"Act?" both Lila and Phoebe said the same exact word at the exact same time. This was the same person that was willing to send Eugene up the river because he messed with his favorite pencil and barricaded himself in Principal Wartz's office when he didn't get to be ball monitor, for the week he was supposed to.

"Yeah, apparently the dweeb acts crazy to get bullies to leave him alone. In all honesty, it is a technique that seems to work. I know I didn't mess with him, and in that whole Ludwig fiasco he was the only one not sporting a black eye at the end of the day." Lila and Phoebe just stared at each other for a few seconds with blank expressions on their faces before uttering the expected response.

"HUH?" it was again a simultaneous response. Both stared in disbelief.

"But the pencil… a-and the principal's office…" Phoebe chimed in first having known Curly longer.

"And all of those Rhonda maulings and open declarations of love in the hallways…" Lila interrupted, seeing some of his more recent day to day behavior.

"I'm not disputing the fact that I'm entirely sane; just not as insane as I let on." Lila and Phoebe just continued to stare. Helga was getting tired of this.

"Alright you bunch of weirdos can we move this along. None of us here are exactly sane; Lila always has to be little miss perfect, Phoebe sticks with me for all of the stuff I put her through, and I've been in… uh I mean..." Helga remembered that Curly was here and quickly changed the subject. "At any rate, Curly spill your guts."

"Yes ma'am. Well, if you must know, Rhonda has an interest in someone that would apparently harm her reputation at school. I thought it was me for the longest period of time, but recent events make me think to the contrary…" He trailed off a bit with the last few words.

"That can mean a lot of different things at the moment. If we don't know who, we won't be able to make the rumor stick at all. We'll have to wait a bit for the bugs in her house to be useful. That could take a while." Phoebe looked a little concerned as she spoke. That would mean that Helga would be left at Rhonda's mercy until she felt comfortable at home, and that could take a while.

"We might be able to ask Nadine for help with that. I'm almost ever so certain that she's in on blackmailing Helga with… you known what." Lila didn't finish the last part of her statement as Helga glared at her. She knew her former threat still held firm and Curly was standing right there.

"Oh to heck with it, I'm not needed here anymore so why don't I leave for now and you talk 'strategy' about how to deal with Rhonda so I won't keep speculating what this big secret is. That way you can talk about it normally." Curly reverted back to his crazy state for a few moments, a response that seemed to ease the expressions of shock that were still evident on Lila's and Phoebe's faces.

"Good plan, Sherlock, just remember this entire conversation never happened, the date was sub-par, I insulted you through the whole thing and you thought it was cute, I'll still act completely and totally repulsed by you at school, and we'll go back to our own separate roles. Oh… and since you are in on helping us, you get to sit with me, but Phoebe has to be present, and you're limited to one outburst to show you're still crazy per lunch period. Sound good?" Curly just nodded and began walking in the direction of his house. Helga focused on Lila and Phoebe again.

"Alright, any bets on who you think Rhonda's crush is; I'd be willing to bet money on pink boy." Lila and Phoebe just stared at her for a few seconds. "What the two of them were pretty chummy during that egg assignment. That could've been something."

"I think it still might be Curly. She could have a love-hate relationship like Helga and Arnold has, and the probability that Harold would harm her reputation seems illogical, given the high chance of someone with his build and athletic abilities to go into sports and become a jock at a later age." Phoebe started thinking about all of the things Rhonda's done to Curly and all of the things that she now knows about Curly. "The chances are almost as low, but it could happen."

"What if it's Arnold?" Both Phoebe and Helga just stared at her for a few moments. "It makes sense to me that it could be him, considering how hard she's been trying to pair Helga with young Thaddeus. If she didn't have you to worry about, and considering that Arnold considers me as nothing more than a friend now. It could be ever so possible that she just didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to deal with other people as competition."

"True, but Curly did say she was embarrassed by her crush. She wouldn't have anything to be embarrassed about with Arnold."

"Yeah, and… wait a minute, he doesn't have a crush on you anymore, when the heck did that happen, what the heck happened over there?" Helga had thought of all of the absurdities of Arnold liking Rhonda, there would be no way he could like her as anything more than a friend, but Lila's last little bit had surprised her; given that Arnold almost seemed to worship the ground that Lila walked on.

"Well, if you must know. When I brought up the subject of the pink book and he told me that Nadine had it and that he'd get it back tomorrow, he looked ever so sad. I think that he liked the person that wrote all those poems in there. He didn't say much, but I think he had a crush on the author of that book; which he has no idea who actually wrote." Helga just stood there with her jaw hanging slack. The expression of shock seemed to devolve into a lovesick grin.

'_Arnold actually liked that stuff. So that means he has a crush on me, oh I think I'm going to die.'_ Phoebe, recognizing this setup for a reverie, took steps to bring her out of her own mind.

"Uh Helga, you might want to calm down until you get home, you've had a long day, and I think you should monologue in the safety of your own home from now on." Helga, now with a semi normal look on her face, just turned to look at Phoebe and smiled.

"Thank you Phoebe; almost lost it there for a second." 'This being around people that know is relaxing my guards way too much; I almost slipped up for a few seconds.' She turned to walk away, and opened her mouth to tell her friend that they'd meet tomorrow to discuss anything else they had found out, but was stopped when Lila spoke one last time, saying something that Helga wasn't expecting at all.

"Before we go, Arnold did ask one more thing, he figured out that something was off between you and Rhonda. He figured that she had something on you and wanted to help, but he couldn't do anything, thanks to where she drags you to question you. Before I left he asked if I could spy on those little meetings for him, I was wondering if that was ok?" Helga just stood there motionless again, this time with her back to them. They couldn't see it but she had one of the biggest grins on her face.

'_Arnold actually wants to help me. Oh, that tears it; I'm filling an entire pink book when I get home.'_ "Just make sure you don't tell him what I'm being blackmailed with. See you guys tomorrow." She left in the direction of her home, almost sprinting so that she could get there before her lovesick side came out in full force and brought out an impulse monologue. Lila and Phoebe followed suit, leaving for their own respective homes.

**A/N and now the bad news, well bad for you. I start attending classed tomorrow, so you probably won't see regular updating from here on. It should still be fairly frequent, but if I don't think it'll be every night. As always, review and/or favorite. I crave you attention. Oh well, till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 15**

**Reflections**

**A/N-I think I have a fairly happy medium between school and this. I'll be posting this stuff every two days now instead of every day. It takes about an hour or so to write and an hour or so to edit, so I'll divide the task between days now. (I'll tell you when I got an exam coming up, so you'll know you won't be getting any for the next few days.) Now this is something I had cooking in my head for a bit. I wasn't entirely sure of how I was going to arrange it, but the end result is something I'm happy with, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-in the case of Craig vs. the defense, how do you plead. **

**Don't own.**

**Court dismissed.**

Helga was so happy that she almost forgot of her sister's return. Walking to the front door she heard the Bob and Miriam laughing as they listened to one of Olga's stories from Alaska. Over the course of the last few days, she had recited countless stories of her helping the poor and unfortunate children of Alaska… several times. She was actually a little impressed by what Olga did for them, the first time she told me the stories. Now it seemed like she was just rubbing it in her noses how great she was. It made Helga a little sick to her stomach when she heard the stories now.

_'When you meet the person that makes helping kids in Alaska learn basic education seem sickening, you've reached a whole new level of repulsiveness, is all I got to say.' _Wanting to avoid another session of the praise patrol for how amazing her sister is and how unwanted she was, she made her way to the tree in the backyard and began to climb up. She had gotten about half way up when she noticed something weird; a few broken limbs.

_'That's odd, I don't use this way in very often, must have been the wind or some animal.'_ She pushed the thought into the back of her head and made her way to her room's window. She leapt to her bed and relief fell over her. The day was finally over. The longest day of her young ten year old life was finally over.

_'I never thought I'd actually be glad to see this place. I didn't even get a bunch of chances to think about Arnold…'_ Her mind began to wander to what Lila had told him.

"Oh my love, you truly do care for me in some way, to want to help me in my time of need, so gallant and kind to help someone as mean to you as I. To know that you thought my poetry was beautiful was enough to lift my spirits to cloud nine on this dire day. What's more, you have feelings for the writer. To be able to see the true me through a book of poems, warms the heart and calms my ever restless mind. Even if you don't know it's me that you pine for, it gives me true hope that you'll eventually think of me when you get those lovesick eyes of yours." She held her locket close as she spoke, happy that she finally got that out of her system. She could no longer keep it contained and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She wouldn't know if she could hold it in till she got home every day. Her emotions seemed to have a mind of their own. Rhonda might back off a bit since she won't have the pink book for much longer, but her emotions made her throw common sense out with the bath water, but she could still make her life a living heck with just the story being leaked to the school newspaper.

_'I just need to tough it out till she slips. Come on she's like any other girl with a crush, she needs to find a way to vent her emotions eventually. When she does, will be there with a tape recorder; gossip on the gossip queen would outshine any rumor she starts, even if she does try and get it out, I should be able to force her off my back completely if what Curly said rings true. Without that book she has no evidence…' _her thoughts trailed off to another part of Lila's info.

_'Nadine knows then, I can't believe she could do something like this. I'm not even that mean to her and she was willing to do this to me. Oh man I'm asking Rhonda if that little bullying order against Nadine still held true.' She clenched her fists as she thought about Nadine. 'I'll just have to have a little chat with her in my office tomorrow then. I'll make sure to get my point across.'_ She stared at her night stand and began thinking of Arnold again. She opened the drawer and pulled out a false bottom; underneath lied a single Pink book. She grabbed it and started scribbling down poems that came to her, starting with the overdue monologue she just uttered.

H A H A H A H A H A H A H A

Rhonda just stared blankly at the black book she now held. It contained all of the inner most thoughts of Helga's mind, a place Rhonda was now a little leery of treading. The sob story bugging her like old reject clothing.

_'I've got the pink books; that should be enough for right now. I'll just hold on to it now. The fact that I have it should be enough of a threat for her. I don't need to read it.' _Her eyes just stared at the book, she buried it under a sea of notebooks in her desk and turned away guiltily. She closed her eyes and started to drift into dream land.

H A H A H A H A H A H A H A

Rhonda looked around and saw the halls of PS 118, no one was around, not even custodians or security the place was abandoned. She couldn't see a soul anywhere around, but she heard something, crying. She heard the silent sobs of a really young kid, probably young enough to be in pre-school. She started following the voice. It just kept getting louder as she rushed through the halls. Opened the door and was outside, rain was falling hard and she found a small girl covered in mud. Before she did anything, she saw a boy come over and hold an umbrella over her head. Her tears were covered by the rain, and she seemed to stop when the boy held the umbrella over her head.

"Hi." Spoke the younger boy.

"Uh, hi," Replied the younger girl in pink.

"I like your bow," complimented the young boy as he started in the direction of the door and Rhonda. It looked like a younger version of Arnold and Helga, but something was wrong.

"Huh?" she sounded meek and shy as she spoke.

"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants." The boy was nice, very nice. Rhonda knew without a doubt that this was Arnold. He was always nice and helpful, but Helga wasn't acting like the Helga that they all knew now. She was different, she acted shy, nice even. The by walked to Rhonda and opened the door behind her. She turned and saw the pre-school she went to as a kid, PS 118 had vanished. She turned again and saw Helga standing there with a lovesick grin.

Time seemed to fast-forward a bit. It was now snack time and everyone had a set of two gram crackers. Helga just seemed to stare dreamily at Arnold; she didn't notice the large, pinkish bow sneaking closer to steal what she had. When he did, she just looked at him for a few seconds, Rhonda got closer to see what would happen. Before she could see anything though, Arnold came over and offered his own plate to her.

"Want mine," were the words that came from his mouth. She didn't say anything just nodded and took the plate. She sighed dreamily as the boy left, to which Harold mocked. Rhonda got even closer to the two and started to hear the laughter of the kids around her. The girl just seemed to snap as she got up, tackled the large boy to the ground and openly threatened him. The shy girl that Rhonda observed until just a little bit ago disappeared in an instance. She looked around and noticed that her younger version was one of the last people to stop laughing.

The surroundings changed and she was back at PS 118 and staring at a very irate Helga. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything she was greeted by a very standard Helga response.

"What are you looking at, geek-bait!" Helga got closer and raised her fist to Rhonda. She woke up with a jump and nearly fell out of the bed she laid in.

"Great, now my own dreams are telling me to quit this little game of ours." She turned and saw that her fit of fear during her dream knocked the other books off of the diary. "What the heck are you looking at?" She wanted ditch the thing a little bit, but she worked too hard to just let it go like that. She returned to her position and on the bed and began to fidgit a little bit. "I'm probably not going to get much beauty sleep tonight, am I?" She sighed rolled over again closing her eyes as she attempted to forget the stuff her mind brought to her head.

**A/N surprised she hasn't read the thing yet. There's a bit of interesting things that'll happen in upcoming chapters that I'm sure my 'adoring' fans will love. So keep reading and reviewing or else (Raises old betsy).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 16**

**Guilt**

**A/N-Greetings peasants, I managed to get the next chapter done in some of my free time. It took me a bit but I managed to finish it earlier today. I actually noticed something interesting, though I'm not sure how you'll like it. This will actually start a new day in Hillwood. I'll be interested to hear feedback.**

Helga walked casually to her bus stop, things as it turned out had gone from bad to worse at home. Olga managed to grab the teaching job at PS 119, something that insured her staying for the long haul. She'd eventually find an apartment or house, hopefully. She knew Bob and Miriam would be overjoyed to have their perfect daughter home for as long as humanly possible, which meant getting shafted more than usual.

At least one thing went right though. They now had control over the pink book, which meant Rhonda didn't have a single piece of conclusive evidence. No pink bound leg to stand on. Helga still had to be careful, any and all info that she leaked would still prove difficult to suppress, especially to Arnold. She had to be patient; something she knew would be hard for her. To wait for Rhonda to eventually slip about her crush, such a thing couldn't take long. Helga kept hers a secret for six years behind a scowl, her fists, and a few painful actions. She knew that she came close to revealing all more times then she cared to recount but she was always able to keep it under wraps because no one was looking for it. If they kept on Rhonda she'd reveal it all on her own. No one could keep emotions like that in check, it had pretty much drive _her_ insane keeping it to herself, if she had a crush on someone, or better yet, loved someone like she did Arnold, and she'd have to show those emotions somehow. She wouldn't be able to keep it together otherwise.

She arrived at the bus stop and met a tired Rhonda. She had small circles under her eyes and appeared half-lidded when she stared at Helga. She looked like she was barely holding herself up by leaning on the light post. Helga just stared blankly at her; never had Rhonda appeared so… horrid. She looked openly exhausted, to the point where Helga almost wanted to take her to see a doctor. Despite what they had put each other through, she looked ill. Before she could say anything though, Rhonda just shook her head at Helga and started talking.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you? I was thinking of leaving you alone for a bit, but since you had to be such a pain and get your pink book away from my traitorous best friend, I'll have to make things a little more difficult." Helga just stared at her, she wasn't acting like Rhonda. She seemed irritable, as though someone just sliced up one of her designer skirts. Her voice was a lot harsher and she couldn't even begin to see the look in her now wide eyes. "I was actually thinking of letting up, but now I honestly think you should feel some of the full effects. You really shouldn't have gone behind my back." Helga was starting to get annoyed. She smiled smugly before she pointed out what Rhonda had missed.

"In case you forgot, princess, you no longer have any proof of my feelings. You telling the school of my love for Arnold would result in you being laughed out of the school newspaper. You honestly think you can tell me what to do? I grind your gossip into the dirt." Helga was putting up a strong front as she said this. Rhonda had connected enough of the dots on her own to make it believable. Helga knew that the morons she shared a class with would listen to what she said and spread the word like wildfire. True she could probably cap the situation, but no one would forget, especially Arnold if he found out.

Rhonda just smiled weakly. "I think a little black book that once belonged to you should prove otherwise. That and a few other pink books I was able to pilfer. You should really trim that back tree." Rhonda was expecting some annoyed sarcastic remark or silent resistance, but what she got seemed completely and totally out of character for Helga. There wasn't a _'yeah cause you never know what slime might pop in'_ or _'How dare you'_, there was only silence and a completely pale pre-teen. She looked positively horrified. She backed away from Rhonda, something Rhonda was confused about. "Helga?"

"Listen, I'll do whatever you ask." She choked out. "Don't show that book to anyone. Please." Rhonda never got a reaction like this from Helga, not even when she told her she knew her secret and threatened her by showing the pink book. She was talking as though Rhonda were a monster on the prowl.

"Helga, calm down." _'Dang, I haven't even read the thing yet. Are there more secrets in there that she doesn't want made public or is she reacting to the thought that saw the shrine room?'_ "Look Helga, I'm not going to show pictures of your various shrines dedicated to the boy. I'm not that cold hearted. If I did that, you'd probably get carted off to some loony bin for the rest of your grade school career. You may want to get some help for this, maybe the school psychiatrist?" Rhonda had eased up a bit. That little voice in the back of her head was bugging her again.

"I already see her three times a week. I thought that one was common knowledge?" Rhonda just stared at her. She didn't know about the therapy, she especially didn't know that she was attending so many sessions.

"Look, if you want me to beg I'll beg, just don't reveal the contents of that thing to the general public." Helga was frantic, she lost a lot of the resolve she had before. She didn't care how pathetic she looked, that diary could not be seen, by anyone. _'Not even Phoebe knows about half the stuff that's in there. I'm a little shocked though. Rhonda's actually willing to show the contents of that book after she read it? She's more heartless than I am.' _

"Helga, I won't require you to beg." Rhonda turned away from Helga and faced the now approaching bus. She still sounded a little annoyed. "Just remember that this is your last chance. If you mess up again I'll be sure to post something a little more crucifying." She tried to sound as threatening as possible, but she was having trouble sounding out the words that were coming out of her mouth. She started to admire Helga being able to do this on a daily basis. Guilt ended up causing her to stumble onto the bus. She just wanted to get away from Helga for a few moments before she lost her resolve completely. Helga just followed her onto the bus. She sat right next to Rhonda on the bus. She sighed. _'I can't really back down now that I've started with her, can I? If I let her go, she'll pound me into a mushy pulp on the side-walk.'_ She started to slink down in her seat, making her look as small as possible. _'I thought revenge was supposed to be sweet, why are we both miserable?' _

H A H A H A H A H A H A

The two girls walked into school together, Helga carrying Rhonda's books as she had before. Curly was actually staring daggers at Rhonda now, something Helga never expected to see in a million years. The weirdo was barely keeping his cool.

'_If he doesn't like me-like me, then he at the very least likes me. Enough to where he's genuinely angry at Rhonda.'_ Rhonda just stared blankly at him as she walked by. She figured he was annoyed about the date with Helga or something. Rhonda looked down from Curly as she walked by.

"Helga, I'm going to give you a little freedom right now, you can drop your books off at class and do what you want for a bit. I'm sorry for how I was earlier; I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." The voice in her head was progressively getting louder as they rode over. It had finally boiled over after Rhonda stared at Curly and she couldn't stand being around herself at the moment. She needed to do something to alleviate her feelings of guilt. "You can do what you want for a bit."

"Yes, ma'am," Helga had no sarcasm or malice behind her words. Her voice still sounded panicked from earlier, just not as severe. She walked off in the direction of class.

_'What the heck is in that book?'_

**A/N-You may notice Rhonda's little mood swings in this chapter. We left her sleep deprived. I don't know about you, but I have a tendency to be irritable and a little crazy if I don't get enough sleep. I just used that as a base for what I figured Rhonda would act like. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Rhonda's Revenge**

**Chapter 17**

**Hall Talk and Cafeteria Deals**

**A/N- This is a rewrite of Chapter 17 based on me thinking of something different for the plot. I got stuck with what I was writing before. I reread chapter 17 and I didn't really like what I read. **

**Disclaimer-Well, my dream job is to one day be an awesome video game programmer, I'm going to say this here and now. If I owned Hey Arnold, the movie would've been made and there'd be a game out based on said movie now.**

"Oh, why do they all have to gang up on me? I'm not the bad person here, right?" She asked this question to herself more than anyone else. She had originally wanted to voice this little question in her head but it came out aloud. She had just witnessed her best friend return the pink book she got from Arnold. She knew it wasn't an important piece of the evidence anymore, but the idea of Nadine doing this seemed to stick in her mind completely.

_'It still feels weird that my best friend would ditch me over someone like Helga.' _Rhonda started to see red when Lila showed up shortly thereafter.

H A H A H A H A H A

Helga just watched her blankly. She decided to observe the 'princess' in her free time before class. She was still concerned about her books, but she was beginning to regain use of logical thought. She knew she could throw Rhonda off if she could get more info on this 'little crush' and panicking wasn't going to help anyone. _'The microphones are all in place, she looks like she's about ready to keel over from sleep deprivation, and she doesn't have her best friend to confide in anymore. She'll have to slip in some way, shape or form.'_

Lila had appeared from around the corner and walked to Arnold's locker. She took the pink book from him and Helga just watched as she saw Rhonda silently fume. 'Uh-oh,' was the first and only thought that appeared.

H A H A H A H A H A

Rhonda glared at the sight. There was no reason that seemed to make sense to her. Lila had no real reason to want the book. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks as she thought a silly question to herself.

'_Does Lila know? So that's how she did it, she talked to Lila about my blackmail to get back the pink book.'_ Rhonda remembered that annoying little phone call from Nadine, remembering how she called to tell me she'd be giving the pink book back to Arnold because he asked for it back. Her hands went white as she thought of Nadine again.

'_Calm down, calm down, I've got to CALM DOWN. Nadine will calm down eventually and then I can talk to her. I can't give into anger, I'll turn into Helga.'_ The thought of her wearing pink with pigtail's sent shivers down her spine. She chuckled to herself as she left for class.

H A H A H A H A H A

Mr. Simmons spent the better part of first period talking about the book they had chosen for their respective book reports. He reminded the class of the criteria. It had to be by an author you and others around you knew, it had to be a recent work, within the last five years, and it had to be a work of non-fiction.

Rhonda was drowning out what he was saying though as she laid her head upon her desk. All of her attention was being claimed by a black lined book. She couldn't even begin to think what those bindings held. What could be in this book that deemed it worthy of such frantic behavior, worse than when she first told her that she knew about Arnold?

'_I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't read it till it became absolutely necessary, but the way I feel about this whole thing now is making me wonder if I wouldn't feel better if I knew what I was blackmailing her with.'_ Rhonda began to think of what might exist in the diary of the fourth grades most terrifying bully. Was it filled with how each day went like normal diaries? Did it list things about her home life that no one seems to know a large amount about? Did she actually leave her name in an open declaration of love for Arnold? The possibilities were as vast as the number of times Mr. Simmons said special in a day.

On the other side of the room, Helga was busy thinking of how to speed things along with Rhonda's little crush. The fact that Rhonda had the black book was enough to leave her completely unhinged. She had always known Rhonda to be a little annoying, but breaking into her house seemed a bit much. She only started that thing because Bliss thought it would be a good outlet for me. She felt so weird knowing she was in her room, going through her stuff, looking for something…

'_I need to make a mental note to never tell Arnold about all the times I was in his house,'_ Was one of the first things that came to mind. She still had trouble believing that Rhonda read the book. She looked like she was acting really guilty on the bus, and she was tired to.

'_If she really read the thing, I would've figured she'd leave me alone, but when I reacted she had this shocked expression on her face.'_Helga thought of just what Rhonda looked like. She was starting to look a little drained. She remembered all of what Rhonda said and tried to find a way to get her diary back. Helga began to grin ear to ear as she thought of a particular bug fanatic.

'_Nadine._' The bell rang for class to be let out for lunch just as she though this. She got up and walked to a rather exhausted Rhonda. "So let me guess, I get lunch and stuff for you and Nadine right. What did you want today?" Helga was cautious. She didn't direct any of her anger towards Nadine until her suspicions were confirmed.

"A half sandwich, some plain sun chips, and some lemon pudding for me, and you can forget about getting anything for my former best friend." Helga just smiled at this little bit of information.

"Oh come on, I'm sure she didn't do anything that bad. Besides, you could always send me to have a _'heart to heart'_I'm sure I could make her see the error of her ways. I'd have to know what she did first but I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to convince her to see it our way." Helga talked in that attempted innocence tone she always dredged up when Olga was being '_oh-so ignorant'_or Lila and Arnold were doing something together and he decided to tell her about it when they bumped into each other. Rhonda was either not buying it or didn't dislike her best friend enough yet.

"No way Helga; I put you in a cage and your staying there. You're not bulling anyone, anymore. I know you're eager to get back to your old ways. I'm keeping you chained up so you won't hurt anyone. That includes Nadine and anyone else you have your sights on." Rhonda felt the guilt she had been feeling for the past few hours ease up as she heard Helga's words. _'She's probably feeling antsy. She's gone so long without a victim and her sister's home to; I don't care what Nadine has done or intends to do, I won't sick Helga on anyone if she's like this. She'd probably make it even more agonizing since she knows she helped me, me and my big mouth!'_ Helga just persisted though, having her own thoughts of what to do with Nadine.

"Oh, come on, she betrayed you, right. That's what you told me earlier. You called her a traitor and you were harsher than usual. I know those annoying little feelings of rage have a tendency to build up if you don't do anything about it. Besides, I wouldn't do anything to hurt the bug girl. Have actually ever seen me hurt anyone? Besides pushing people out of the way in the hall, the only people I hurt are Harold and Brainy. Harold deserves it, you know he does and I have a weird feeling that brainy enjoys it." Helga shivered a little bit thinking of the little weirdo.

"Please I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, you're not recruiting Nadine in your merry band of miscreants against me. No pranks, no bullying, and no fighting." Helga frowned. She wondered why she bothered protecting her 'ex-best friend'.

"Are you sure the title 'ex-best friend is appropriate. You don't seem to think so." Rhonda scowled.

"Look here's my next order, drop the Nadine issue and get me some lunch." Helga rose and begrudgingly went in the direction of the lunch room.

H A H A H A H A H A

Lila and Phoebe watched as Helga walked through the lunch line and got food for herself and Rhonda; two sandwiches, a couple bags of chips, and two things of milk.

"I guess our meeting is off. Isn't she going to get something for herself?" Lila asked.

"Maybe Nadine brought her lunch from home." She sat down at a table at the other side of the cafeteria. Rhonda came into the lunchroom shortly after and joined Helga. Nadine then left the lunch line and sat by herself away from Helga and Rhonda as possible. Curly left and sat with Phoebe and Lila.

"Apparently Rhonda and Nadine are having one of their famous fights." stated Curly as he bounced to the table.

"Maybe Lila should talk to her." suggested Phoebe.

"I remember Arnold telling me about the last fight between Rhonda and Nadine. I'm ever so certain that I don't want to go through something like that. I think I'm going to talk to Arnold about Helga real quick." Lila got out of her chair and made her way over to Arnold and Gerald. She subsequently heard a rendition of FREE THE ANIMALS and a loud thunk that sounded like a head hitting the table.

H A H A H A H A H A

"So then, when's your next date with Curly." Rhonda was barely holding back laughter. Pushing Curly off on her was one of the best things that happened from this whole debacle. The whacko just wouldn't take a hint. Helga scrunched her face in false disgust; she had to keep the charade.

"The weirdo made a proclamation at the end stating it was the worst night of his life, real self-confidence booster there. I think he latched onto Phoebe though considering the look of horror on my best friends face right now. Geraldo looks like he's about to have kittens." Rhonda took this moment to look around the lunchroom and noticed that Helga was right. She also noticed that Helga was still being civil to her.

"How the heck do you do that? I didn't see your eyes shift over to them once."

"You just need to be good at noticing things in my house." Helga shifted uneasily as she said this. She only made brief comments about her home life. Everyone knew of her hatred for her sister and they knew that Bob and Miriam weren't the best parents in the world, but no one knew the intimate details about it but Bliss, and even that was fairly limited. She wasn't about to say everything to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

"Back to the troubled home life, huh? Come on getting ignored isn't that bad. We get away with more and I'm sure there are very rare instances when they actually show they realize you exist." Helga gaped at this.

"We? What do you mean we?" Rhonda smiled.

"We all live in the same house but we very rarely see each other. We have this huge dining room and we almost never eat together. I think they view me as a black sheep for blatantly refusing to go to a private school. Everyone's a bully in those places." Helga gaped at this. Rhonda didn't share things about family. She talked about them, but she never talked about how well they got along.

"Look just because I'm forced to hang out with you doesn't mean that we get to be all buddy-buddy. You hate me, I hate you. We aren't going to get along and swap secrets." Helga scowled at the pompous smirk she had on her face.

"It isn't anything like that. I just thought we could be more civil in some respects. After all, if you're going to be my servant I'd like to think that we're fairly kind to one another. Trading insults gets tedious after a while, don't you think?"

"Not if you know enough." was the response that flew from Helga's mouth.

"Plus, if your bully part really is a front like you write about, then you can use this as a chance to practice 'showing Arnold your true self.' Bleck!" Helga went red from this. Rhonda wasn't sure if this was caused by anger or embarrassment.

"Look, even though it's what you deserve for what you put everyone here through on a daily basis, if you agree to be civil with me, then I'll agree not to order you to do something to embarrassing like go on a date with Stinky." Helga visibly cringed, this time remembering events that actually happened.

"F-Fine." was the choked response she gave. She could try to be civil. She was not going through that again. NEVER AGAIN!

**A/N-When Rhonda and Nadine fight, they find a temporary person to take the role of person stuck in middle. Last time it was Arnold during the fashion project, this time it's Helga. What I had Rhonda do before didn't seem quite as realistic to me. I also extended it into lunch a bit. I hope you enjoyed the changes. Chapter 18 is (finally) in the works. Oh, and I got As and Bs on most of my grades at college. Yay for me!**


End file.
